Guardian to Gallifrey
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Sequel to Guardians of the Time Lords It would be best if you read that first. They have returned to Gallifrey, will the Doctor, Rose, Jack and Galen be able to restore the planet. and what are the consequenses to them all if the do? 9th Doctor AU!
1. Prologue

KITG: Okay, this is the follow on to "Guardians to the Time Lords" I suggest you read that first, other wise this will make little sense.

Thanks to Yamiseirei and Rosetylerrox for betaing this for me.

Disclaimer: i do not own Doctor Who and am making no money from this. but the Guardians are mine. please ask before you use.

Prologue

Inside the multicoloured corridor of the Time Vortex, the TARDIS-a dull blue brick on the outside-twisted and spun through the Time Vortex as if thrown. Let this not fool you, she moved with purpose…well normally anyway. But right now it waited, though it did not want to. For once she wanted to race to it's destination, to go home. But no she had been told to wait.

So she waited, its holding pattern a complex Mobius-strip path though past and future, intersecting with the now. It was impossible to tell how long she waited- how do you measure time outside time? It flickered in and out of reality, realigning itself with the space/time curve, taking readings, picking fragments of history from the ether and shunting them through to the telepathic circuits for retrieval at a later date.

Inside her, the Doctor, her owner and friend re-aligned her circuits for the difficult landing they would have to make. The other old friend had helped along with the new one. They had spent many hours, Her looking inside Galen; shivering at the horror she had seen inside him. He had given her the coordinates to pass through the bubble in time, where he could not. His flesh and bone body would be ripped apart if he tried, not having the computers to plot the course correctly. He could travel through the now and then like she could, land on the right day, right planet. But to travel outside of time was something his mind could not plot. So he had the position. There was just no way to pass through.

After time he had been of no more use, letting the Doctor do what must be done. So now he was to be found inside the garden, sat in the branches of one of the trees. It was a relic of two planets.

The TARDIS smiled to herself as she sensed Rose was walking towards Galen. She knew he could use some company right now. So the TARDIS continued to wait until its travelers were ready.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Galen sat in the tree, listening to the artificial breeze blow through the silver leaves. The ripe gold fruit swaying with the branches, the fake sunlight was dancing over his dark form, catching his gold eyes every now and then.

"Galen?" He looked through the leaves to see Rose standing there; she looked messed looking like she had just got out of bed.

"Up here Rose" she looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"What you doing up there?"

"Well what you doing down there?" he replied, eyes glinting like the Doctors.

"Oh ha ha" she came forward to the base of the tree it was beautiful " what is this tree? …Eep" she exclaimed as a golden tail descended and picked her up from the ground and placed her in the tree with him. The tail disappeared under his cloak as he sat leant against the wide trunk of the tree.

"I was just thinking, and filling time until the TARDIS is ready."

"Are you ok?"

"In truth…no. I'm scared Rose Tyler"

"Scared? What could scare you Galen?" Rose asked concerned. "Do you think you will not be able to bring Gallifrey back?"

"No…it's not that. I know I can bring the planet and it's people back. I am not sure of their reaction to what has happened" Galen replied sadly, he picked on of the fruit and rolled it between his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Without going into the history of Gallifrey, as it is not mine to tell you, they are bureaucratic fops. They will stay to the letter of their law as long as it suits them. And no doubt they would have branded me as traitor. But don't worry about me, I am actually more worried about you and Jack."

"Why?"

"Let's just say they frown on…lesser races." He replied looking sheepish.

"Lesser races?"

"They see humans as a lesser race and that they should not know the existence of the Time Lords. The Doctor made that mistake once before, he was forced to regenerate from his second life to his third, and exiled to earth. Which I found just a little stupid at the time." He reflected.

"So. He was put to death!"

"In lamens terms yes." Rose seemed shocked, that a race that could have produced the Doctor, could do such a thing. She had always thought them to be these wise people that would defend the future of the Universe.

"Rose," she looked to see Galen was right in front of her. "You must understand. The Doctor is an oddity among his race. Never following the rules, meddling in peoples lives."

"He doesn't meddle he saves them!" She shouted at him.

"Rose, you and I know this. But to them it is seen as meddling. So it is important Rose Tyler of earth. That they never know you held the Time Vortex. Once we get there either stay close to me or the Doctor. Okay?" his eyes blazing gold as he looked into hers. She nodded, twirling a bit of hair. Then seeing it was still a mess gave an exasperated sigh. Galen laughed and passed her the fruit as he took the hairbrush she had been holding.

"Here let me."

"You're going to do my hair…and what is this?" she indicated the fruit.

"Yes I'm going to do your hair. Used to do my sister's, so it no great leap. And as to the fruit it is called Fire Fruit, peal away the gold skin…think of it like a peach." She rested against the branch he was sat on as he did her hair. She pealed away the gold skin, and took a bite out of the fruit. It was beyond description, sweet and juicy and then as you swallowed warmth flowed down as if you had drunk hot tea.

"Wow, now I see why they call it fire fruit." Galen gave a small laugh as he continued to do her hair. "Where is it from?"

"What?"

"The tree."

"Oh…well no one really knows. It grew on my world, but also grew on Gallifrey. It's origins are now lost in the web of time. Though I would think the Time Lords would claim ownership. And why not, it's not as if I can argue anymore…No planet." He looked down to see Rose had placed her hand on his.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"Sweet Rose, always ask. Never feel you need to walk on eggs with me. It was their time, my fate. Nothing more….right. You're done." He replied with a smile and jumped from the tree. Rose climbed down after him and together they walked to the control room.

"So when you going to tell the Doctor you love him." Galen said with a cheeky grin, as it got the desired reaction of her nearly falling over.

"Galen!"

"Well I could tell him if you want. I mean, him and me being old friends and all." He continued, walking backwards to look at her, making out he was going to tell the Doctor.

"Galen…Don't-you-dare!" she advanced on him.

"I mean it's no trouble dear Rose" they had nearly reached the console room. "Doctor!" he called out then ran as Rose came after him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor looked up at the shout to see Galen walk in, then quickly disappear from his view with an 'oof' as Rose tackled him. She then proceeded to whack Galen on his head with her hairbrush. He noted her hair had been done in the style of a female guardian of royalty. Seems Galen must have done her hair for her. But why was she now preceding to nearly kill the poor guy? Didn't she like it?

"Don't you dare Galen!"

"Okay, okay. My lips are sealed." Rose got off Galen with a mock glare. And the Doctor couldn't help feel the pang of jealousy. He knew he shouldn't Galen would never do anything with her. But it laced through him nonetheless. He met Galen's eyes and knew he had nothing to fear. Should have known when he first saw the hair. She was like a little sister to him. He saw Jack drooling over Galen at the console and kicked him one.

"Jack, stop drooling on the console. You two ready?" the Doctors eyes were alight with promise and hope.

"Yep" Rose replied, jumping over to him and taking his hand, leaning close to his body.

"As I'll ever be" he looked to Galen and sighed. The hood had come up, and his eyes had darkened. He could see he was afraid. But of what?

"Well hold on, this could be rough" and he pressed the control the TARDIS leapt ahead, the whole ship rumbled as it hit the bubble, it shook so much Rose thought it would fall apart. She felt the Doctors arm snake round her waist to steady her.

With a final groan and clunk the TARDIS stilled.

"You all ok?"

"Now I know what a milkshake feels like" Jack replied from his place on the floor.

The Doctor looked at the door, seeing Galen stood before it like he was expecting something to jump out and attack him. They were home, were back on Gallifrey. About to revive his world, his people.

He was home.

**TBC...**

KITG: there we go. Hope it's okay. R&R. See you in time


	2. Chapter 1

Guardian to Gallifrey Chapter 1.

All stood ready to pass through the door to his home soil; his hearts were racing in anticipation. Around them the TARDIS hummed, as she was happy to be home, her happiness overflowing through the telepathic circuits making them all smile.

"Let me go first. Need to make it safe for you." Galen commented reaching for he door.

"Safe?"

"Gallifrey is stuck in time. Everything. Even the air, I need to go out and…excite the particles." He said with a smile.

"You can excite me anytime" Jack commented

"Jaaack!" came the reply with multiple eye rolls.

Galen walked from the TARDIS, and into the still air. He closed his eyes and thin gold lightening arched from his form. As quick as it came it went, and he called back to them.

"It's alright. You can come out now." They all came filing out, eyes wide in wonder. "Just stay near. My range is not that big for air."

They looked at the scene. The red sky stuck in a forever dawn, as time captured this moment. The leaves that had fallen from the trees hung in mid air, their silver edges glinting like fallen stars.

They could see the white stone of the citadel in the distance; in the light the walls dripped blood. Here and there were scorch marks from attacks. They could see people, fleeing from lost enemies, faces frozen in terror.

"What are they running from?" Rose asked.

"Dalek's I would imagine" The Doctor commented darkly.

"So where are they? I can't see any." Jack scanned around with his wrist computer

"Rose wiped them from time remember. Their bodies are gone" The Doctor turned to Galen, he was standing on the edge of the cliff that the TARDIS had landed upon, below them the two winding rivers looking like trails of blood. "What now?"

"We go to the Tower." Galen pointed to the Tower of Rassilon, a great spire reaching for the stars. It stood in the middle of nowhere. In the place the Doctor knew was called "The Dead Zone." It was here a millennia ago his people would place creature against creature. Kind of like a coliseum but on a much larger scale. The Doctor had been placed in this 'Dead Zone' once before, several incarnations of himself in fact; all thanks to his old mentor. Who now resided in the tower of Rassilon for all time, he got the immortality he sought, as a stone statue.

"How are we going to get there?" that had been Jack, coming to stand beside Galen.

" Fly of course." With that Galen burst into golden light, and there he was, standing in his true dragon form. No longer the sickly yellow from the planet. But the pure gold he had been. It made the Doctor happy to see him this way once more. He flapped his wings experimentally. Then smiled at them.

"Is this an acorn?" Rose asked randomly.

"Yes, one of us liked the tree so much he brought a cutting." The Doctor replied with a smile. Rose held the acorn in her hand, a little piece of home. Earth even managed to touch such a place. It was humbling to see how far they went.

They climbed upon Galen's back and he walked to the edge of the cliff. The three on his back looked at the long drop.

"You sure about this Galen? You sure your wings ok?" Rose asked tentatively, holding on to the Doctor, the acorn still in her grasp.

"Yeah it's fine." With that he leapt off and hovered in the air, his great wings beating a steady rhythm. They felt the large muscles bunch and release like springs. "See."

The next thing they knew they were plummeting like a stone, the left wing seeming to loose beat. The three screamed, not noticing the smirk on Galen's face as they plummeted. At the last moment he opened his wings, and with sure beats headed to the tower. He could not suppress the laugh as he looked over his shoulder seeing their faces. Rose sat at the front, the Doctor with his arms tight around her, her hands grasping his fore arms. Then he could see Jack, arms around them both. They all looked on wide-eyed, shell-shocked. The Laughter started deep within him, and burst out to the unmoving sky. He felt Jack whack his side.

"You sly bastard."

"What? You looked like you needed waking up." The swift reply came from Rose, with her acorn hitting the back of his head.

They all laughed as he continued to the great tower.

He came to the top of the tower; there was a strip of path jutting out from its surface, like a great balcony that a king could walk to the end to, to speak to his people. The path had a gold strip, almost Rose thought akin to a red carpet, with the white marble like stone either side.

Galen back winged, slowing his decent as he landed without a jolt, he folded his wings to his side the lay his front talons down so the others to get off. A great archway with darkness beyond stood before them. Galen walked forward with the others following, as he passed the threshold fire torches lit to reveal the bier of Rassilon. Around the side on tiles where the faces of people, stuck in a silent scream.

"Doctor?" Rose queried at the look on the Doctor's face. He was looking at one of the tiles with sadness.

"I haven't been here for so long. Never thought I would be here again. He was an old friend once, a fool and idiot at the end but all the same…"

"Once a friend, always hurts" she gave him a hug,

"Aww, isn't that sweet. They make the cutest couple" came two voices, they looked over to see Jack leaning on Galen's muzzle, and both their eyes were twinkling in mirth.

"Shut up" they both shouted back.

"**SO my Guardian returns"** came a deep voice from the direction of the bier, from hidden parts came lights that formed a hologram of a man, he had a large ginger mustache looking like some Victorian Brit.

"At your call my Lord" Galen bowed.

"**Do you understand all that is asked?"**

"Yes, I must relinquish the Time-Vortex. After giving myself over to it as a conduit to restore Gallifrey. I know fully the danger to this."

"What Danger?" Jack asked of Galen. Rose smiled; she could see Jack had his eye on Galen. Galen himself had begun to relax in Jacks Company, in all their company in fact. He had become less withdrawn. Though she still noticed he placed his hood up when he left the TARDIS, trying to hide from the universe.

Galen turned old eyes on them and smiled.

"You'll see. I am ready my Lord" Galen stepped forward to stand before the raised bier. From the bier came gold lightening that arched across and into Galen. His Gold scales shined even brighter as the Vortex inside him was fully tapped. Rose shivered in remembrance of that touch.

"You ok?" she looked up to see the Doctor had taken his gaze from the scene before him to turn his concerned eyes on her.

"Yeah, just remembering" she was quite surprised when the Doctor gave a sad smile and wrapped his arms around her from behind. So she was tucked safe against him as they looked on.

Finally the room went dim and there, Galen stood as the only light. Gold lightening now arching from different points on his form, from raised spikes that traveled from the middle part of his back, to the horns that protruded from the crown around the base of his skull to the top. The large horns would extend from his head, with thick pieces of skin webbed between. This made him more aerodynamic, making the air split round him like a cone, or like a ship passing through water.

Galen walked towards them and smiled.

"Shall we wake them up then?" he kneeled down so they could climb up on his back once more.

"You sure it's ok? I mean…I love strange gold lightening as much as the next guy…"

"You'll be fine, it won't harm you. It knows you through the TARDIS. Rose and the Doctor more so." They climbed up and Rose smiled. It was like regaining a part of herself. She felt safe, home and all things associated with it. The Vortex gave her a fleeting touch in welcome and recognition and she laughed.

"The Vortex really likes you," The Doctor said by her ear, making her shiver at his whisper and his arms holding her once more.

They all held on as Galen walked back to the walkway. "Ready?"

"Yes!' all three shouted back and he leapt to the air.

Galen soared in the air once more, his wings spread out as they beat the rhythm of flight. But now he glowed bright and from each point of his wings the gold lightening arched to the ground. Leaves began to fall, birds joined them in the air as the wind began to blow once more. Galen swooped past a building the Doctor knew all too well.

"Rose, look. That's my family home."

"I love it."

"Don't get to excited, it's dull and boring."

"But it's yours." Rose replied and he smiled.

Then they were over the city, hearing the people cheer as life and time returned. Children could be heard laughing and Galen dipped his wing so they could see them in the citadel, each shouting "Guardian! I knew they would come" as they jumped about. The Doctor spread his arms out and whooped in joy, his hearts never as full as they were now. He hugged Rose tight, kissing the top of her head in glee and she laughed and joined in the happiness. He then grasped hold of Jacks hand, wanting to share the feelings he felt.

"Doctor…look at who I can see." Galen called, and on top of the citadel tower was someone the Doctor had thought he would never see again.

"ROMANA!" The Doctor shouted and Galen smiled, he dipped his wing to change direction to the right and he landed before President Romana.

"My lady" Galen bowed before her. Then the Doctor, Rose and Jack got off Galen's back.

"It is good to see you Guardian, and you also Doctor." The Doctor walked forward and gave Romana a hug, then he turned to Jack and Rose.

"Romana. This is Rose Tyler my plus one, and Jack Harkness…my fly boy." Grinning at Jacks face. "Rose, Jack. This is Romanaantideluvier. President of Gallifrey."

"Pleased to meet you." Romana replied and Rose shook her hand then Romana had her hand kissed by Jack.

"Jaaack" The Doctor rolled his eyes at him.

They all turned as the light left the sky, darkness descended as the sun disappeared.

"What's going on?"

They all looked to Galen, as he sighed. The city lights were tuned on, but he glowed like a star.

"I could save the Planet but not the sun. That exploded by your hand Doctor. Taking my planet with it. And now we come to the danger" he walked to the edge again, as in the distance a great bell chimed from the Tower of Rassilon.

"It is time my Guardian." 

"Very well my Lord." Galen leapt to the air, his wings snapping open to catch the wind. A thousand faces watching his progress as he shone, a rising star. A box, metal and about the size of a coffin came from the tower.

"The hand of Omega." Romana breathed in reverence.

Galen reached his destination in the sky, his wings snapped out and above him, touching the tip of his wings and forming the seal of Rassilon. The gold lightning arched up to join the seal. Then the Hand of Omega stopped below him, the top opened and pure power coiled round Galen like a white snake. There was an explosion as a ring of gold dust spread out around the planet. When the brilliance died down only the seal and Galen remained. But he was on fire, burning bright like a phoenix. With a roar he shot towards the stars, away from the atmosphere.

In space you saw a phoenix burst from the dark planet. It drew all the remains of a planet it once called home. The rocks formed around him and melted, becoming molten slag. He flew to he place were Gallifrey's sun once resided. And made his own. The explosion of light raced forward in time to bathe Gallifrey in its life giving light.

The orbit was set in motion; the world saved…and Galen fell from the sky…

He knew he was falling, seeing the Time-Vortex leave him. As the wisp of gold dust left his mouth, he felt as though the best part of him had been ripped from his body. Was this Rassilon's plan for him all along? He saw the ground rushing up to meet him. Then he felt a welcome caress as a little of the Time-Vortex returned to him.

"We do not wish to lose you, faithful Guardian." 

"GALEN, OPEN YOUR WINGS!" The voice of Jack came to him.

"GALEN, REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE!" that was the Doctor. He saw a flash of a face…Mizariah…and his wings opened.

His body ached from the power he had wielded. His limbs were sluggish so his landing wasn't the best he had ever done…crashed would be a better way to describe it. But it was controlled to some point…he hoped.

He lay upon the ground smelling the fresh grass, hearing people run up, smelling the scent of Jack, Rose and the Doctor. He opened his eye a little, seeing children's faces.

"Are you ok Guardian?"

"Yes surprisingly." He struggled to his feet, stretching as he did so. Then with a swirl of gold he became his human form.

"You ok big fella?" Jack ran up to him, looking him over.

"Yes I'm fine. You know…your eyes should be locked up…they're wandering." Jack just gave his sly grin. Then the Doctor and Rose were there. Rose embraced him, placing her head on his chest. Then the Doctor hugged him, nearly crushing Rose.

"Galen. You are fantastic. The greatest. You know that? Just fantastic, I need to get you a badge that says you're fantastic." He was overflowing with excitement. Galen laughed.

"Doctor…You're babbling." The Doctor just replied by swinging Rose around.

"I'm Home!"

"Guardian. We would have words with you" Galen turned his gold eyes on the President, and the formed council.

"Here we go…"

KITG: yay, Gallifrey is back! But have the Time Lords changed?


	3. Chapter 2

Guardian to Gallifrey Chapter 2.

They walked through the gilded hallways to the council room; Galen walked with his hood up once more. There were guards on either side: Rose was reminded of the beefeaters in London. She looked to Galen; he was taut: on edge. She knew any show of force by guards of any sort put Galen on edge: understandable really, after what he had gone through on that mining planet.

Outside the people cheered, shouting for the Guardian; in here the atmosphere was mixed. She could see the faces of some of the councilors smiling, but others looked at Galen with anger. They came to a large chamber, around them the council members sat on large high back chairs.

"You are not needed here Doctor. Why not go and enjoy the return?" Galen looked over his shoulder at the Bursar. Trying to separate them was he?

"It's okay. We want to stay with Galen."

"But you are not needed here. It is only to question him about his activities."

"So there is no reason we cannot stay," the Doctor looked at the Bursar with squinted eyes but Galen decided not to draw the Doctor into his darkness; he had enough of his own.

"It's ok Doctor. You go: show Rose and Jack the sights. This will just be boring. You know it will, you've been through it enough times," he turned the Doctor towards the door.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now off with the lot of you," he pushed the three of the out, but Jack turned back.

"Don't let them push you around."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now stay out of trouble," with that Galen turned back towards the room and the guards closed the large stone doors.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor took them from the Citadel; Jack seemed troubled.

"Come on Jack: I'm home. Let me show you my home."

"I know. I'm just worried about Galen. Reminds me of how the Time Agency handled things," Jack looked back at the building that held the Council chambers.

"He'll be fine, they're probably trying to find out if he knows the will of Rassilon. He'll join us in a little while. Come on!" He bounced in excitement, his coat tails flapping in the wind as he jumped.

Rose looped her arm through his, and pulled him back down, laughing.

"You going to show us round then?" She looped her other arm through Jack's, heeding Galen's warning to stay close, but she couldn't help but smile at the Doctor's face. He looked so happy, so alive. The darkness gone from his eyes.

"Yeah, come on," he pulled them forward down the streets, now massed with colour and people thanking the will of Rassilon. He took them through the markets, getting Rose trinkets and objects associated with his world. They stopped at a place to eat, the Doctor surprised that she knew how to eat fire fruit and laughing at Jack who bit through the gold flesh without peeling. The combination of the two parts together burning hotter than an Earth chili leaving Jack drinking the wine in one go, tears streaming down his face.

"You could have warned me Rose," he gasped.

"Sorry, didn't know. Galen pealed mine before I ate it in the TARDIS," she giggled.

"Ooh, alone time with Galen: Do tell," Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jealous?" Rose purred back, leaning against the Doctor, his eyes joining in the teasing

"Always. So when can I join you two?" He leaned in closer to the Doctor. The Doctor pushed him back so he fell off the seat. "Hey, no need to be so pushy, that's my job."

"You haven't bought me a drink yet, so never," the Doctor replied.

"So you saying you two are a couple?"

"No, course not…I mean….nothing against Rose. I mean.." he was looking at Rose: expecting a slap but all he got was Rose and Jack laughing at him. "Right that's it. Humans must die!" Rose and Jack took off as the Doctor ran after them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor had run into an old friend and so was talking to him. Jack and Rose had got bored of all the technical jargon being thrown back and forth so they had gone to sit by a fountain. She laughed at the Doctor, his arms whipping round wildly as he reiterated something.

"I can't believe Rassilon let the Guardian survive. The Traitor!" Both her and Jacks attention turned to the conversation a little way from them between two official looking Time Lords.

"They should sentence him. How many of us died because they did not show?"

"Do you believe the sob story of him sacrificing his world?"

"No. They probably destroyed themselves and he's trying to get out of being sentenced," Rose grabbed Jack's arm, as he made a move to confront the two.

_"Jack don't,"_ She whispered to him, dragging him to a corner. So they missed the next bit the man replied to.

"Well the memory scan will show what he has been up to…."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Rose, why did you stop me?" Jack exclaimed at Rose, anger burning in his eyes for Galen's sake.

"Jack. It's something Galen said. Haven't you noticed the looks we keep getting? As if we were a dog or some kind of pet that shouldn't be here?" She asked, looking around. Jack scrunched his face as he thought.

"Now that you mention it. But…"

"Galen told me to make sure we stay close to the Doctor. That Humans are looked down on. And he said not to tell anyone about me having the Time-vortex inside me: said they wouldn't like it."

"Galen said that?"

"Yes, so please Jack. I don't want to spoil this for the Doctor," she begged.

"Oh Rosie, you've got it bad. So not worried that they make take you away to study you. More worried about him," he smiled.

"I don't know what you mean," she turned.

"Come on you two!" The Doctor called over.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure Rosie," Jack said sarcastically before telling her seriously: "You should tell the Doctor what Galen said."

"No Jack, don't you dare. Don't tarnish this for him."

"I don't know Rosie."

"Please Jack. Promise me."

"Ok Rosie: I Promise," it would be a promise he would regret.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Galen stood before the assembled council, all around him he felt the eyes of the Time Lords bore into him. He had his hood up, his defense from them but it only did so much.

"You are brought before the Council to answer for your crimes committed against the seal."

"Crimes? What crimes?"

"What crimes? Your betrayal to the seal," replied the Bursar, seeming shocked that Galen would ask.

"I see no betrayal: I have restored you, my world is dead. What more do you want. My blood?"

"Silence, you will heed the council."

"I answer to Rassilon and the President alone. Not to a bunch of fancy dressed fops with delusions of grandeur," Galen growled low, he swore no allegiance to the council.

"Listen to his defiance madam President: we must know. We demand the mind scan!"

"No!" Galen snapped, he couldn't. If they saw the Vortex in Rose…

The council erupted in anger at his refusal. Each demanding the mind scan.

"Silence in the council," a man to the side shouted, pounding a gong for silence.

"Galen, we must. You have to submit to the mine scan," Romana stated.

"My lady, I do not wish to relieve my past," Galen beseeched. There was truth in that. The mind scan would make him relieve each moment but he did not want them to know of Rose.

"I am sorry Guardian: but we must know," Romana said sadly, unable to hide her own curiosity.

"Very well, my lady," he bowed, but all knew it was not a mark of respect this time. He was taken over to the device and he sat down. They pushed his hood down. Stepping back momentarily at the gaze he sent them: cold and full of malice. The eyes of the Sultarrvec

The diodes were pressed to his head, and he relived his past. Every detail.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Romana walked out from the council chambers: shocked at what she had seen. What the Guardian had to go through, that he was now the last by his own hand and what a monster he could become. Their saviour could -with the help of the Time Vortex- become a greater killer than the Daleks. That made a number of the council members uneasy.

In her mind they owed Galen and the Doctor a lot, there had been some questions of the two humans that were now with the Doctor but she had diverted the council for now: letting the Doctor have his pets to feel superior to. Plus, having traveled with the Doctor, she knew humans were not as many of the Time Lords viewed them, she had made friends with a few in her time. She walked down the hallways, going to meet with the Doctor who had returned to the Citadel. She entered to see the Doctor and the two humans eating.

"Romana. Have you seen Galen?"

"Yes, he is resting after….the council had finished with what they wanted."

"What do you mean? Why would he need to rest after some questions?" Jack asked, he was wary and became more so when Romana sighed.

"I am sorry Doctor, but they wanted to know the reason to the betrayal….so he had to be subjected to the mind scan."

"What? What the Hell for? You made him relieve all that has past for him. Damn it, Romana: I thought you were better than this!"

"I know, but when the Daleks threatened, the council has more sway than it used to: we needed to know the truth. He is sleeping right now," Romana was truly remorseful.

"Can we see him?" Rose asked.

"It would be best to leave him to sleep. The mind scan is never pleasant," the Doctor replied. Jack, he could see was mad, anything to do with looking in the mind with a machine always set him off. And he seemed now to be overly protective of Galen, which made the Doctor smile.

They continued their meal and the Doctor caught up on the politics, still blinded somewhat by his happiness.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Galen never made it to his quarters, the Bursa had other ideas.

"Guardian," Galen stopped, his hackles rising as he saw the guards.

"What do you want Bursa?"

"I want to know what you hid in the surface scan," Galen's blood chilled.

"I don't know what you mean," he took a step back, but was stopped, for the Bursa brought out something he thought he would never see again: the Orb of the Pythia.

"I don't think you are in a position to argue. Now follow," the Bursa had a smug smile on his face and Galen had no choice but to follow. The Orb of the Pythia was a control device to the Guardians. He would have to obey without question. He was led back to the mind scan and the setting was set to scan at a deeper level.

"Now what are you hiding?"

"_I Am the Bad Wolf……..I bring life……."_

KITG: Oh dear…..he knows.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

They went to their rooms to rest: it had been an exciting day, all could not sleep, but for different reasons. The Doctor was too busy looking over his planet once more; Rose was worried about two things one: how the Time Lords viewed them and two: would the Doctor want to stay here now? She knew it was selfish of her to think like this, he had just got his world back after thinking his entire race destroyed: of course he would want to stay. So she had best enjoy his company while she could. She rose from her bed and walked to the door, she looked out into the dim hallway, the white stone prominent and the seal of Rassilon spattered here and there in ordered chaos. She crossed the hallway and knocked on the Doctor's door.

"Come in," came his gleeful voice and she smiled, he was still giddy. She stepped into his room to see him standing on the balcony, the twinkling lights of the street torches flickering in the night breeze.

"Does Gallifrey have a moon?" She asked as she came to stand beside him looking over the scene as he had been.

"No. It doesn't have one."

"So how do the tides move?"

"Ah, who said we have tides?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You mean you don't?" She seemed gob smacked.

"Nope!" He laughed.

"Look at you, Father Christmas all over again!" She laughed as he hugged her.

"Oh god Rose, I never thought I would see this again. Then poof: Galen brings it back for me. I'll never be able to thank him after all he has sacrificed for us. How can I repay that Rose?" He asked all concern a moment.

"By being the friend you always have been Doctor. I think now Galen sees you as the closest thing to family he has: just be you, that will be enough for him I think," Rose answered sincerely thinking about the man, alien that had become the fourth part of their family.

"Come on….let's go see if he's okay," she looped her arm through the Doctor's as they walked to the door. When they opened it they were met with the surprised face of Jack.

"Well, what have you two been up to, eh?" He asked with a smirk, looking between the two.

"Just talking" Rose replied, prodding Jack. "Coming to see Galen with us?" The Doctor and Rose set of a little way, passing three more doors before they came to Galen's. The Doctor put his hand on the handle and opened the door without knocking causing Rose to roll her eyes. Jack followed, walking towards the bed intending to try and make Galen jump. He had been trying a few times in the TARDIS, but Galen could always sense him before he pounced, ending up with Jack usually tied up before he could blink.

He was ready to pounce on Galen when something caught his attention: a raspy breathing.

"Galen?" He reached over and turned on the light. All gasped to see the state Galen was in. he was pale, sweat pouring off him as if he had a high fever. The Doctor moved in an instant: slipping into his medical façade, he checked Galen's pulse and eyes.

"He's catatonic, pulse is high so is his temperature."

"What's caused it Doctor?" Rose asked, coming to sit beside the bed taking Galen's hand in her own.

"I know this, I've seen it before," Jack commented with barely contained rage. "This is the result of a half assed memory scan."

"But I don't understand: this shouldn't happen," the Doctor looked confused. He walked over to a COM unit and called up the medical wing, then he started to walk from the room.

"Doctor? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a chat with Romana. You two stay with Galen," then he was gone from the room, the anger lessening somewhat with his departure. Jack was still mad, looking upon Galen's form with concern and anger.

"Jack…." Rose touched his arm gently as they watch Galen being placed on a hover bed.

"I'm alright Rose. Lets just make sure he's okay," with that they followed the medics to the medical wing.

88888888888888888888888888

The Doctor strode down the hallways to the hall of Rassilon, thinking at that moment that too many things had 'Of Rassilon' in their name. He came to the large hall doors, the stonework depicting the history of Rassilon….he sighed. What next? The toilet of Rassilon?

The Guards stopped him a moment, but they let him pass. He walked into the grand chamber, the floor covered in marble again with the seal. The rear had large windows that looked out upon the scenery of Gallifrey, Romana as he expected was there already, not able to rest until she made sure all would be well on the world.

"Doctor? What brings you here so late?"

"Galen,"

"What of the Guardian?"

"What level mind scan did you use?" the Doctor asked, straight to the point.

"Only a surface stage one: to see if was telling the truth. Why?" She replied, asking her own question, confused by the Doctors sudden hostility. This Doctor was so different from the ones she knew: something had been damaged inside him in this regeneration.

"Well you see that's strange, because I have just sent Galen to the medical wing, he's suffering from what appears a forced deep mind scan."

"That is impossible: I was there Doctor."

"What I still can't understand is why you subjected him to it in the first place," the Doctor watched her as she walked towards the large windows.

"We need to ascertain weather all the facts had transpired as he informed us," Romana spurted out the usual political rubbish

"You've been hanging around the council too much," he commented dryly. "The fact still remains that Galen is in the Medical wing because of the mind scan. You disappoint me Romana."

"You talk to me of disappointment. How do you think it was viewed when you set into motion the very act that would destroy us?" Right now she was not the Romana he used to know: but a political ruler.

"You know there was no other choice! Would you have had us all become Daleks?" The Doctor snapped back.

"There are many views on the situation, Doctor. Some are …..concerned that you would do such a thing, but the prominent notion is if the Guardians had shown when called none of this would have happened. Some say it is not wise to trust a race that betrayed the Pythia. That we were asking for the second betrayal by trusting the snake..as a human would put it," still in political mode and this really began to annoy the Doctor.

"Stop Romana: don't you understand what you're saying? You want to try Galen for his race? Stop talking like the damned council, you used to have your own mind once."

"And I still do, I am sorry Doctor that my views do not correspond with yours but I have a planet to run, a planet you decided to turn your back on when you declined the presidency and left in your TARDIS."

"What has happened to you?" The Doctor commented sadly

"I have grown up Doctor, but let us see what they say of Galen," she walked over a COM unit on a side table, the screen edge white like the marble which surrounded it. She keyed up the medical wing

"Orlith, how is the Guardian?"

"He is stable madam president. Seems he has had a bad reaction to the surface scan," the man replied, his eyes looking scared but the Doctor missed this.

"Are you sure is was a surface scan?" Romana asked.

"Yes madam president, there is no indication of it being anything else. It seems he had a reaction we could not foresee. Perhaps the neural implant we have found was the cause," the Doctor paled…could it be his fault?

"What neural implant?" Romana asked, not missing the Doctors face.

"Seems there is an implant at the base of the brain, if activated it will either incapacitate or kill the Guardian," Orlith replied.

"Thank you Orlith, will the Guardian recover?"

"I cannot yet say madam president. He may recover but with no memory of who he is."

"Very well, thank you," the link was ended and Romana turned back to the Doctor. "I think you see to your own secrets before you accuse others of having them."

She dismissed him and he walked from the hall: a dark mood following him. He passed through the numerous hallways, coming to the medical wing to see Jack standing with Rose as they looked over the form of Galen through the glass window to his room.

"Doctor," Rose said quietly when she saw him, walking up hugging him, her head against his chest. Giving the comfort he needed right now.

"Doctor, where did that implant come from?" Jack asked, the Doctor seeing in his eyes that he knew full well from whence it came.

"I placed it there," he said quietly, eyes locked on Galen's chest watching the rhythmic fall and rise as he breathed.

"Why Doctor?" Rose asked shocked

"Galen asked me to," the Doctor replied with a sigh. "After he realized what he had become…..he wanted to make sure he didn't let the Sultarrvec take control and destroy god knows what."

"He asked you to?" Jack seemed generally shocked.

"Yes. Said he couldn't picture anyone else with the responsibility," the Doctor rubbed his hand over his face. "But I may have killed him anyway."

"No Doctor!" Rose defended him, as always. "You didn't know they would use the mind scan thingy," that brought a smile to both Jack and the Doctor's faces: trust Rose to be Rose at the right moment.

"Why don't you and your…humans get some rest Doctor? There is nothing more you can do here," Orlith commented from his desk.

The three friends got up and walked from the medical wing to get some rest, the worry had drained all three, but it did not escape Rose's notice of how Orlith had said 'your humans' or how his eyes lingered on her, making a shiver travel down her spine.

88888888888888888888888

He moved down the hallway to the citadel sub structure; hardly anyone one knew of the existence of this catacomb like basement, hidden with all the technology of the old age. The dust lay thick over the stone floor, some dampness adding the only noise as the water dripped into puddles. It would be a surprise to those who found the place that was the man's destination. The sterile walls and the smell of disinfectant not much changed no matter what world you go to, it always had the clinical smell to it.

There sat at the back was his master, fingers steepled as the orb of the pythia shone and flashed in the light.

"Ah Orlith, did it go as planned?"

"Yes, Lord. They did not see the deep scan, the Doctor thinks he is to blame because of the neural implant he placed there," the medic replied.

"You sure it was the Doctor?" The Bursar asked.

"Yes, it has his trademark touch to it."

"Good, what of the girl?"

"It will be hard to get her away. The Doctor seems quite attached to her: quite a transgression and the other human is wary," Orlith replied.

"Hmm. We need to get the girl away, we will take her tomorrow. I will have the Doctor go to the market, this will be a celebration. Who would notice her little disappearance among all the distractions?" The Bursar smiled. He would have the secrets of the Vortex, and restore Gallifrey to what is should be…under his careful leadership of course. He dismissed Orlith with a wave of his hand and sat back safe in the knowledge that soon things will be as they should be…..

KITG: uh oh…….


	5. Chapter 4

Guardian to Gallifrey chapter 4

The Bursar set into motion his plans, he had been a loyal follower of the council on the outside, but sought the seat of presidency for himself. He stood in his dark robes gilded in gold, the multicolored fabrics of the stalls in the center of the citadel blowing in the slight breeze. Let them have their celebration, soon they would be praising his name, as the wielder of the Vortex. He would become greater than Rassilon himself. It would go back to how it should be. The Pythia's had the right of it, rule by power and force. First order of business when he had the Vortex would be to destroy president Romana and the council. Then he would get rid of Gallifrey's champion. The Doctor, who they dubbed their champion of time, largely thanks to his 7th incarnation. He had become the self-proclaimed champion of time. Making sure time flowed how it should. Meddling fool more like, him and that stupid human girl that had been with him at the time. He had even changed a primitive human mother vehicle…a motorbike, he think they called them. To travel through time. Damn girl and her explosives. He had dealt with her, a little accident involving the wrong coordinates…the bike materializing right in the center of a Dalek force. She hadn't stood a chance….though to give her credit; with her explosive she had taken most of them out with her.

He wondered if the Doctor knew of this yet? He smiled in morbid amusement…perhaps he should tell him, would certainly distract the Doctor. Orlith had reported on the status of his friend Galen…he was being kept under, so he would be no threat. Actually it would be quite amusing to kill the Guardian with the very neural implant that the Doctor had placed inside Galen's brain. He would do it right in front of the Doctor…yes. Destroy the Doctors spirit; he was always weak when it came to his companions. Barbarosa had used that spectacularly when he reactivated the Dead Zone, such genius. Shame he hadn't read the small print when he went for the goal of immortality.

The Bursar walked from the citadel and into the streets, overhead a flock of Gallifreyian birds passed. Their deep blue a contrast to the red sky. They had long tail feathers, about a meter in length with scattered gold upon them as if someone had flick a paintbrush at them. The trees joined into the song of life as their silver leaves rustled in the breeze, joining the flap of fabric. The fire fruit tree wood stalls had taken over the city center, each selling either things to commemorate this day, food or just odds and ends. Not all Gallifreyian's were Time Lords. Only those of the pure bloodline got sent to the school of time. The Doctor had been an exception for his father had been a very powerful Time Lord. The Doctor was a thin blood; he had been born to a human mother. Under normal circumstances the child would have been destroyed in the womb. But his father had stopped this, the mother had returned to earth supposedly sick of the hate and loathing she had received from the other Time Lords.

Those that had opened the stalls were the common Gallifreyian; in the old time they would have been the slaves. As he walked he nodded at all the right times and smiled, while cringing at how beneath him this all was.

He saw Orlith standing off to one side, eyes locked onto the form of the Doctor. The girl was by his side, but the male was absent. He walked up to Orlith.

"Where is the male?"

"He is with the Guardian, seems infatuated with him." Orlith commented out the side of his mouth so they would not be heard.

"Is all ready?"

"Yes My Lord. But how will we distract the Doctor?" Orlith asked.

"I am about to impart so rather…sad news to him. When I take him off to one side, you get the girl"

"Yes my Lord" the Bursar moved off towards the Doctor, his plans about to reach fruition…

88888888888888888888888

Rose had been having a great day so far, the Doctor had bough her a necklace, upon it was the seal of Rassilon. On the back in Gallifreyian script was her name, the strange geometric shape a pure representation of the beauty of it. She had tried some pastry desserts that the Doctor had told her was his favorites; he also introduced her to the Time Lords version of champagne. She also now had 3D holographic pictures of the two of them standing in an orchard of fire fruit trees. He had told her of the times he had climbed these as a child. Of how he would come here to study, often with Galen.

The center was like the rest of the citadel, it reminded her of the white city out of the Lord of the Rings movie. It was like the whole thing had been carved out of a marble mountain. Here and there the seal of Rassilon was proudly displayed and the Doctor told her some history, she was glad Galen had not told it. He had been right it had not been his to tell. So she and the Doctor ate and talked.

They had even danced, reminiscent of an earth maypole dance….just without the maypole. This day would stay in her mind forever, for always. Even if he changed, even when she was old it would be something to hold and cherish.

"Doctor, if I might have a word with you in private" came a silky voice that instantly had the hairs on Rose's neck stand on end. There before them stood the Bursar.

"Of course. Rose go and treat yourself" he gave her some Gallifreyian coinage, the same geometric symbols proclaiming their worth.

"Okay" she watched as the Doctor followed the Bursar, and then turned to a stall but she never made it. She felt a small prick in her arm, looking down she saw a syringe. No matter what race, whatever it looked like there was always some underlying trait that screamed it's purpose. The silver device almost a clone of the sonic screwdriver but for the small needle sticking from the end where the blue light would normally be.

She no longer felt in control of her limbs, the doctor she had seen treating Galen guided her through the crowd, he money laying forgotten on the stone…

8888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor followed the Bursar to a quiet place wondering what the Time Lord wished to tell him.

"I am afraid Doctor I have some sad news to impart" the Bursar began, chilling the Doctors blood. "It is in regards to your young friend, Ace was it?" the Doctor nodded. "In the time when you were setting in motion the events that would lead to the super nova of our sun, your friend was killed by the Dalek's. We did not have time to tell you." He finished, passing the Doctor the charred remains of a black bomber jacket. The word 'ACE' still visible under the soot and blood. He looked at the jacket in his hands, shock flitting across his face to be quickly chased by sorrow.

"How?"

"Seems her time travel vehicle materialized in the middle of a Dalek task force. She took most of them with her, with that brand of unstable explosives she carried. I am sorry Doctor" he finished.

"Thank you for telling me. Now if you will excuse me" The Doctor's eyes had become dark, and he walked off. Also as expected, so lost in his grief he did not look for Rose Tyler……

888888888888888888888888888

Jack sat beside Galen's bedside, listening to the Gallifreyian heart monitors showing his beating heart. Would he want to come back to this? Would a heart so heavy with the weight of all he had seen, all he had to do to keep his word to Rassilon, keep beating the rhythm of life? Jack didn't think he could do it.

"Come on big fella, you can't let go after all this" Jack's voice seeming pleading in the quiet room. Outside he could see the citadel center, the bright colors of the market clearly visible against the white stone. Life passed on as in here Galen and Jack stood still.

"You're getting soft Jack" He said softly to himself, "you've let this guy get too deep into you're skin." He talked about himself, speaking of Galen. Over the couple of weeks since he met the Guardian he had fallen hard. Harder than he ever had before. Yes he loved the Doctor, but he would never dream of coming between Rose and the Doctor. Seeing Rose as a little sister.

"Come on, people will think I'm going mad talking to myself" not even a flicker. He sighed. "Well big fella, I'm going to see where the Doctor and Rose have got to, and something to eat. Come on wake up Galen, I'll buy you a drink" he added slyly. But still nothing. He knew he could do no more to help Galen, and he was starving. He leaned over and gently kissed Galen on the forehead, then walked from the medical wing.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Cold clinical room, sterile and imposing as her eyes opened. Here and there she could see the strange Gallifreyian text. The signs an posters proclaiming things she knew not. Turning her head more she could see an array of various tools, some looked familiar from the TARDIS med bay. She could see a dermal regenerator, a laser scalpel among others. But there was more there she didn't know but didn't like the look of.

Was she still upon Gallifrey? She must be with all the posters; the last thing she remembered was being in the market place. The Doctor had gone off with the Bursar and she had felt that prick in her arm. Turning to see the face of the medical doctor from the medical wing, Orlith she thought his name was.

"Oh dear, you should not be awake yet"

She looked down at the prick of pain to see Orlith injecting her. Where was the Doctor? Where was she?

"Doctor?" she called out but the man just looked on as if she was some sort of prize, something to study

"Oh don't concern yourself with him" Rose's vision blurred as he moved out of her view, to return with something she did not like the look of. As darkness descended and the fear increased she heard him speak again, voice so detached and cold.

"Now primitive ape. How is it you wielded the Time-Vortex? Lets us see what you are made of"………….

KITG: oh, this just keeps getting worse don't it? In a good kind of way that is. Hehehe


	6. Chapter 5

Guardian to Gallifrey chapter 5

The Doctor walked lost in the haze of his past. How could Ace have fallen like that? She had always been so strong, she might have been reclass in somethings but plotting the course for a jump through time and space on her bike was not one of them.

Ace had been one of only a few people who knew most about him. She had traveled with him through time and space for a long time, she learned a lot about Gallifrey in the process. He smiled in the momentary memory of her. She had been the only one to call him 'Professor', only calling him 'Doctor' when she really wanted to get his attention. He found himself back at the large forest the covered the eastern bank of the river. Beyond this was his home, once perched on the edge of a cliff above the great plains of Torash flowers. Their Amethyst petals glowing in the night, looking akin to Dutch Tulips by day. By night their petals would open like stars. The fields becoming a glow with the amethyst shine.

He had last seen Ace outside where his family home had once stood. The main building had fallen over the cliff and into the field. He knew they had since rebuilt it. He had been about to go to Skaro to take the remains of the Master to be buried on Gallifrey. He had rebuilt Ace's bike after her first had been destroyed in the Trap that ultimately led to his home falling down the cliff.

When he had returned as the Time War had raged, she had been out in the field, fighting Daleks as she had trained for all those years ago when she left his 7th self for a time. Now she was atoms on an alien planet. Once Dorothy McShane who hated her mother, abused by her father. Traveled time and space with powerful explosives she had created. To fight in a war that was not her own, just because she loved the Doctor like an Uncle and wanted to help the one that had shown her that she was not an outcast.

He ran his thumbs over the tainted fabric as he sat in the shade of a fire fruit tree, almost hearing her voice.

"_You should have seen it Professor. It was wicked!"_

"Oh Ace, I should never have got you mixed up in this" he said to the wind.

_"Gordon Bennit Doctor! Stop being a grumpy old man. Come on, I'll even let you play your spoons. Though I know I'll regret it later"_

Memories kept playing on and on past his gaze.

"_Soldering iron"_

_"Soldering iron"_

_"Multi-meter"_

_"Multi-meter"_

_(Sounds of someone rummaging through a toolbox)_

_"Ace, what are you doing?"_

_"Looking for the screwdriver"_

"_Why?" an exasperated question._

"_Because you're going to ask for that next"_

"_Ha! Pliers"_

"_Oh! Pliers"_

Things never to be repeated as her life was extinguished before its time. Never to be called Professor by the bright brave girl. That was like a burning pain in his soul. How may had he lost now? Would he loose Rose the same way?

He jerked in response to that blinding thought_ Rose!_ He had left her alone in the market. He got up and retraced his steps, he did not fear for her for she was safe on Gallifrey. But she would be worried about him. He returned to the market, surprised by the amount of time that had passed since he had spoken with the Bursar. Seeing no trace of Rose in the now closing stalls he decided to go to the medical wing. No doubt she would have gone to check on Jack and Galen.

He placed the remains of Ace's jacket inside one of his pockets, walking through the white alabaster streets. Some nodded to him, others gave him disgusted looks. He was stopped when some children rushed to him.

"Champion!" the children shouted,

"Is it true?" one young one asked.

"Ah there is truth and there is truth. And then there are jelly babies….but that is something else entirely. So what truth little one?"

"That you rode a Guardian and brought back time" one boy exclaimed excitedly, as if he should have known.

"I have ridden a Guardian, yes"

"Can we see him Champion?"

"Another time guys, he's not feeling too well"

"Tell him thank you, we always knew they would come. When will we see the other Guardians?" the youngest asked, remembering the stories of the skies filled with the flying forms of Guardians, their bright colored scales flashing in the sun.

"You won't little one. The Chosen Guardian is the last. His world fell protecting us" multiple eyes dimmed in sadness

"Really?" The Doctor nodded in reply.

"Children!" the 5 children turned to see their tutor calling them.

"We have to go Champion." With that they ran off, leaving the Doctor to continue to the Medical wing.

888888888888888

Jack had found some food, eaten and then returned to Galen's bedside. God when had he gotten so soft? He wasn't even sure Galen would be interested for heavens sake! He was heading for heartbreak that was for sure. But there was something about him that drew Jack like no other. Maybe it was his will, his strength. To keep his word even after his world had fallen. Galen was a lot like the Doctor in his strength and intensity. But behind the kind Guardian lay something so terrifying it made Jack shiver. Maybe it was the danger that drew Jack, which would be unfair to Galen if it were true.

Jack looked up when the Doctor walked into the room, his black leather jacket a dark contrast to the sterile white and gold walls.

"Hey Doc, you and Rose have fun?" he waited for the blonde girl to make an appearance. For her to tell him of the fun she had, while making goggle eyes at the Doctor. But she never appeared. "Where's Rose?"

"You mean she hasn't come here?"

"Why should she? She went off with you"

"We got separated, I thought she would come here"

"You mean you lost her?" Jack replied shocked, Galen's warning coming to the forefront of his mind.

"I didn't lose her. Besides she is safe here" The Doctor replied, annoyed at Jacks tone

"I wouldn't be so sure" Jack mumbled under his breath "Come on, lets go and find her.

They set out to search for Rose, first going to her room to see if she had become tired and gone to get some sleep. But she was nowhere to be found, so they finally retraced their steps to the market place. By now all the stalls had closed for the night, the brightly colored fabrics packed away, leaving only the wooden shells and the alabaster stone.

"The bursar took me to one side to tell me something. It was some rather, bad news I may have got distracted" The Doctor was looking around the empty plaza.

"So in other words you went into brooding mode"

"Brooding mode?" The Doctor asked confused, his eyebrows raised at Jack.

"Something Rose told me about, you just sit in the dark, or somewhere quiet and brood. She called it your "brooding mode" so you went off to brood leaving Rose alone."

"What? She'll be fine. I mean wha…" The Doctor was cut off mid sentence as he spied something on the ground; walking up to it he saw it was the necklace he had given Rose. Her name in Gallifreyian proudly displayed on the back. "Rose!" The Doctor called out.

"What is it Doc?"

"I bought this for Rose, she was wearing it when I last saw her. But what could have happened?"

"Doctor! What do you think happened? Don't be so stupid. Galen warned Rose"

"Warned Rose about what?"

"About the Time Lords, about how they feel about Humans. About what they might d if they found out she wielded the time vortex" Jack snapped back, his rage coming to the fore that the Doctor could be so blind.

"They wouldn't do anything to her. I admit they used to be like that. But since I brought Ace and Leela here. They have come to see that they are not so below us." The Doctor defended his person, feeling that he should, which was strange; usually he would be the first to voice their faults.

"Oh don't be an Idiot, you so happy that they are alive that you ignore what is before you. Rose made me promise no to voice this. Because you were so happy, she did not want to taint that. But now she is missing, and you are ignoring the fact that one of your kind has taken her" The doctor turned the dark blue gaze upon Jack, Jack knew he was treading on thin ice, but he didn't care Rose was gone and he should have said something sooner to the Doctor. Ignoring Rose's plea.

"Do not accuse one of us when there is no proof."

"Who else could it have been! From what I have seen, Rose and me are the only humans on Gallifrey. So who else besides your race could have taken her?" Jack shouted back, his face in so close to the Doctors he could feel his hot angry breath. "They have already proved themselves with how they treated Galen. Who sacrificed his entire race for you"

The Doctor seemed to still, his mind working over the information. Could it be true? A sentence from before came to the Doctor's mind

"_Why don't you and your…humans get some rest Doctor? There is nothing more you can do here,"_ Orlith ha said _Humans_ with such distain. As if they were pets.

"Come on Jack, we can do a scan for her in the TARDIS she will not be hard to find, with only one heart.

8888888888888888888888888888

Rose was awake, but wished she wasn't, because awake she could see everything they were doing to her. Feel everything, but she could make no sound, only to move her eyes to look around the room, to let the tears fall in pain and fear. They had been at it for hours, cataloguing every little part of her inside…..and out. She knew she was open to the air, knew something was not right from the amount of blood she could see on her naked chest, but she could not move her head to angle down to look. What had they done to her?

She could feel the presence in her mind of something. Be it the TARDIS or the Time Vortex she was not sure. The Glare of the light was blocked once more as the Time Lord from before came; she could hear voices but could not speak.

"How comes the research?" she knew that voice.

"Very well, she still has traces of the time Vortex. We might be able to figure out how to adapt us to hold the Vortex. The most rudimentary way would be to use her body as a filter. So all the damage would pass to her leaving the other to have total control over the Vortex." Orlith finished, they were both looking over her body. Making her skin crawl, feeling like thousands of insects were crawling over her.

When they moved the light, so she was no longer blinded, she caught the reflection of herself in the shiny steal wall before her.

If she could……she would have screamed.

888888888888888888888888888

The Guardian slept on, his body forcibly kept in the coma. But something stirred, no longer held back by the mind of the Guardian. The Sultarrvec rose from the cage in the guardians mind, finding the body unresponsive it growled. But it was of no matter. It did not need flesh to exist when the guardian slumbered.

Someone had hurt its host. It growled knowing it would make those that had hurt it pay. It held no love for its host. The guardian always fighting to keep this being in check. But in hurting the host they had hurt he Sultarrvec. And that would not go unpunished.

So it waited until the right moment. And nothing would stop it.

**TBC>>> **


	7. Chapter 6

Guardian to Gallifrey chapter 6

The night had now fully descended, the stars bright like diamonds with no moon to outshine them. Two dark forms walked over the dark landscape, their outlines hard to distinguish from any other dark shape; only their constant movement gave them away. In the distance the shape of the TARDIS could just be seen blocking out the stars with its presence. It was to this the two forms moved with purpose. Finally one opened the front of the blue box, the light spilling out to illuminate two faces, one with ice blue eyes swirling with concern, his face a mask to all else. The other eyes lit with a trace of anger at the form before him, his black hair spiking up, face handsome enough to melt butter. Both went inside and up to the main console, the dull yellow glow of the TARDIS making their mood seem darker.

"Jack give me your wrist device," The Doctor asked, his voice clipped, fear and anger restrained deep inside. Numerous ideas playing across his mind. The Doctor was so smart. Hundreds of ideas could pass through his brain in seconds. Normally he welcomed this as often it got them out of trouble. But right now all thoughts were filled with Rose. Visions of her dead, in pain, and other numerous things haunting his hearts. Jack handed over his writs scanner to the Doctor, watching as the Time Lord started to patch it into the TARDIS systems.

"You going to scan for one heartbeat? Don't you think whoever has her would think of that?" Jack asked, anger still tainting his voice.

"I don't know Jack, why don't you help instead of standing there like a stupid ape!" The Doctor snapped, his face dark as he glared at the flyboy before him.

Jack made no comment but helped the Doctor attach the wires from the TARDIS to the wrist device.

Finally it was all hooked in and he asked the TARDIS to search for a life form with one heartbeat. They waited as the TARDIS scanned the entire planet of Gallifrey. The Doctor eyes never leaving the screen attached to the console, when the results came through, it was as Jack expected.

"Oh come on!"

"Let me guess Doc, no trace"

"Nothing. Where the hell is she?"

" Told you Doc." Jack went over to the wrist device; he knew he was being a little unfair to the Doctor. But right now he had Galen in a coma and Rose missing, Jack was beyond worry and verging on blind panic. It was only his training in the Time agency that kept it in check.

All of a sudden the wrist device sparked as the TARDIS started to access it on her own. The Doctor looked on wide-eyed a moment as numbers and information sped across the screen.

"Oh you brilliant girl" he shouted at the TARDIS.

"What?"

"This fantastic TARDIS of mine is looking for traces of herself, the traces that would be in Rose. I'm betting whoever has Rose would not know to shield for that" The Doctor rushed round the console, trying to aid his fantastic time ship. Finally with a victorious beep the TARDIS showed Rose's location and the Doctor sped from the TARDIS. Jack close on his heals.

"Where is she?"

"In the oldest part of the city. Where the Pythia used to reside," the Doctor shouted back. They ran through the citadel and through side streets, finally coming to the old building that once held the Pythia's royal guard…the Guardians. Empty for aeons. Well it was until now. The Seal upon the door had been broken, the centuries of dust mirroring the disturbance, as the passage of someone was plain to see.

"They haven't gone to any trouble to disguise their entry" Jack said quietly into the dusty shadows.

"No need, this is a forbidden area. After the guardians left, it was closed. Then finally sealed when they were marked as traitors" The Doctor followed the trail of dust footprints, they walked deeper into the building, passing ancient relics of a dead world.

"What are these things?" Jack asked, looking a picture in a display case beside some kind of statue. The Doctor came beside him and looked.

"That is the statue of the Rozgreezed. The Holy tree that grew on Galen's world" the Doctor pointed the statue made of some strange multi-colored material, it was in the shape of a tree, so life like you expected it to sway in a breeze any moment. The Doctor then blew some dust from the picture beside it " and this is a picture of the tree in the palace garden"

Jack took the picture from the Doctor, seeing the large multicoloured tree in the front behind it reaching to the clear skies was an emerald tower.

"What's that?" Jack asked pointing to it

"The Emerald palace. Galen's home"

"Huh? He must be a prince or something"

"He was" the Doctor said sadly.

They had come to the door, the light coming from beneath. Hearing a beeping sound only on the other side the Doctor cautiously opened the door. The light reflecting off steel walls blinded them momentarily. They looked around, at first not seeing the desperate eyes that screamed to them for help.

Jack saw her first; he turned and gagged at the sight before him. He had seen many things, dead bodies blown to soup by bombs, hacked to pieces. But the sight before him turned his stomach to stone, made all the worse because it was a friend. He couldn't make a sound. Not even a squeak to alert the Doctor who was looking at a computer terminal.

Rose lay behind a curtain, her body only partially visible but it was enough. She had been vivisected, gutted, what ever you wanted to call it. It would have been a small mercy to know she had not gone through the pain, as she surly had to be dead. But her eyes showed otherwise. Who ever had done this to her had kept her alive and conscious as they did this. He could see her heart open to the air, her ribs broken to gain access. The slick shiny red of the heart as it beat its life rhythm in some kind of mockery. But that was not the worst that had been done to her. No the worse was that he could see her brain. The top of her skull had been cut off as if someone was doing brain surgery. The top of the skull sat in a stasis device, to keep it alive. Her blonde hair had been shaven off to stop contamination and the cuttings lay on the blood stained floor.

As he gagged he must have caught the Doctor's attention, for he turned to say something then saw Rose. He froze, his face in total naked shock at what he saw. It was if he could not comprehend, which is something so unnatural to a Time Lord. Then he moved to Rose's side, her eyes following him in a silent plea to make the pain go away. Jack could still not move.

"Oh Rose, what have they done to you?" the Doctor whispered, stroking her cheek gently.

"We did what was necessary" came the voice of the Bursar from the open doorway. "I must say Doctor I am surprised you found us so quick. I was hoping to finish the experiment before I had to deal with Time's champion….but it is of little importance"

"_Of little importance!_" the Doctor growled out in a good imitation of the Bursar. "Of little importance!" The Doctors full fury was rising to the surface, making his ice-blue eyes turn black with his anger. The Oncoming storm was building. Never had this storm been fully unleashed against a living being other than a Dalek. It was some sick mockery that it would be a fellow Time lord that would be looked upon like a Dalek. Some ironic twist of fate.

"She is a living being, and you treat her like a lab rat. No wait you treat her worse. At least they kill the rat before they cut open it's chest and skull!" The Doctor raged moving towards the Bursar, Jack by this time had come to stand beside Rose. He took her hand, not sure she could feel it but he would protect her, then both he and the Doctor would make them pay for what they had done to her. But then a movement behind the Bursar stopped the Doctor.

There was the doctor called Orlith, in his hand he held a black device that looked like a small remote control.

"I really wouldn't Doctor. You see we decided to as the humans say "take a leaf out of your book" she has a neural inhibitor placed in the frontal lobe of her brain. If Orlith here presses that button. Then your pathetic pet will ceases to function." The Doctor stopped mid stride and growled low in pure anger.

"Her name is Rose Tyler"

"Or Bad Wolf" the Bursar countered, shocking the Doctor again, the Bursar smirked at this. "But what's in a name?"

"How do you know that name?"

"Marvellous things Guardians, so loyal to their masters. And the Chosen one was always loyal to you wasn't he Doctor?"

"It was you that forced him to have a deep mind scan!" Jack exclaimed as all the pieces fell in to place.

"Of course. The traitorous filth tried to lie and defy the council. Only serve Rassilon. Ha, once I harness the Time Vortex I will become greater that Rassilon ever was. And the Guardian will bow to me"

"You will never be greater that Rassilon, I will not allow this."

"Allow? Doctor you have no choice"

"Put Rose back how she was…NOW!" the oncoming storm had finally reached it's tempest.

"And you will do what exactly?"

"I'll stop you" low and dangerous.

"We'll stop you." Jacks voice equally full of menace and retribution.

"I think not" The Bursar said coldly, next thing they knew they both felt a sharp pain as both of them were hit with darts. On Jack it was instantaneous, on the Doctor it was marginally slower. He began to sink to the floor, trying to fight the effects.

"I will stop…you," he gasped out.

"Sorry my dear Doctor, but you having found this. I will have to accelerate my plans. You see I will have to use you're dear little human pet as the filter now. Of course she will feel every moment of decay from the Time Vortex meant for me. Her body will be burnt to cinders in the golden power. Tapering it for habitation in my body. I will command the Time Vortex and there is nothing you can do to stop it." The Bursar turned away from the Doctor laughing, Orlith having gone over to the body of Rose. He re-attached the top of her skull but no more.

"He heart will be good enough to pass the raw Time Vortex through." That was Orlith's voice.

"The we shall take her to the tower." That was all the Doctor heard as he slipped into the Darkness, haunted by Rose's silent screams and pleading eyes.

8888888888888888888888888888

Something called the Sultarrvec.

**"Awaken dark creature"**

"Why do you call me? I am not bound to you," The Sultarrvec snarled

"**Because you are all there is to answer"**

"Find someone else. I have no interest is following the wishes of a ghost"

"**Not even to get revenge on the one that has harmed you and your host?"** The deep gruff voice asked in manipulative tone.

"I am listening…."

**TBC…….**


	8. Chapter 7

KITG: woot another chapter. Go me!

Chapter 7

They carried the body of the human towards the tower of Rassilon; in this dark terrain away from the citadel no one would see them. They passed through the great doors, the citadel as the Bursar expected letting the human pass. To think the great tomb of Rassilon would open for this thing! But soon this place would become his home, and the dead zone would return to its intended use. The Games would begin again; Gallifrey had stagnated since the slaying of the Pythia. But as a descendant of that great line he would set things right.

The last great barrier to him opened as they passed into the high chamber of the tower. There in the center the bier in which Rassilon's body resided.

"Hum, will make a nice table after I am done" the Bursar commented off hand. He waited as Orlith placed the human on top of the bier, the blood marking the white stone. Around it were carved effigies of other Time Lords. These were set in the side of the bier like tiles. Orlith started to attach wires to the beating heart of the girl, the medical science of the Time Lords making her able to live as they did so.

"How long will this take?"

"Not long my lord, once she is connected you will be joined via this cable. If I am right the bier is the conduit of the Time Vortex on Gallifrey, it will pass through her, and she will act as a buffer so it will not burn out your molecules." Orlith commented as he finished wiring Rose to the bier.

"Good" The Bursar walked over to he archway that leads to the balcony overlooking the area, it was here the guardian had landed after the traps in the tower had been set. Only the Guardian was allowed to land there, the defense system made sure of that. The Bursar looked warily at the dragon statues either side of the entrance. If anything came near it was said these two would destroy all who dared. No one was actually sure how they would do this, a beam of power? Come to life? The blue prints of the tower had been destroyed after its completion. So no one would know how to pass the traps. Some had made it through. Looking for the gift of immortality that Rassilon was said to offer the one who entered here. The old president had got his immortality, the Bursar laughed at the stone tile that had once been the president. He would succeed where Barbarosa had failed.

He walked back to the bier and sat on one of the steps leading up to it, Orlith came up and attached various wires that led from the girl. Once done Orlith made a hole in the top of the bier by Rose's head, and the Time Vortex spilled forth…

8888888888888888888888

The Doctor became aware that he was waking up, his eyes slowly opened for him to see a dimly lit room. Jack was on the floor over to his left. Two things were painfully obvious. One, Rose was nowhere in sight. And two, they where not in the same building as before. He turned to Jack as the man moaned regaining consciousness.

"Doctor?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head trying to rid his drowsiness.

"Yeah Jack, I'm up"

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea" The Doctor replied getting to his feet and walking around the room. It was a plain white room, with one door; a window was securely placed in the door. "We're in a cell"

As if that announcement called the jailer the door opened. They looked in the doorway to see Romana standing there. Her face in a disapproving mask.

"Romana. What is going on?"

"An interesting question, one I should be asking you" She said coldly.

"What do you mean, stop talking like an ape………" he glanced at Jack to see the glare he received for that, well it's better than Rose…she would have slap…..Rose! Everything came back to him in a crushing moment, his breath hissed to a stop as his photographic memory brought before him the sight of Rose gutted like a fish. Her eyes asking why, to make it stop, for her Doctor to make them pay. He was brought back to the moment by Romana's voice.

"You break into the forbidden area, and you wonder why you are here?"

"It wasn't me. The Bursar did it first! I don't have time for this. I have to find Rose" he went to push past Romana but the guards barred his path. "Get out of my way" his voice the same as his eyes, dark and cold.

"No I won't Doctor, right now you will come with me before the council. As is the law"

"Oh for Rassilon's sake! I have had enough of being told what to do by the council. Right now I have to find Rose as she has been cut open by the Bursar so he can wield the Time Vortex"

"And why would he bother with her for that?"

"BECAUSE SHE BLOODY WELL HELD IT!" the Doctor stilled after he shouted that, seeing the shocked and almost disgusted look on Romana's face. "I shouldn't have said that"

"You will come before the council _now_ and explain this" the guards came in to escort both him and Jack out.

"Well I blurted that out like a stupid ape"

"Hey, I ignored the first insult….but I'm gonna tell Rose on you" Jack said in a half jest, his voice showing his worry also.

"I hope you can" The Doctor replied quietly.

"I know I will, we'll get her back. She wouldn't give up on us, and I won't give up on her. Then when I tell her I can sit back and watch her beat you to a bloody pulp" Jack grinned.

"Oh she will, will she?"

"Yep!" the Doctor allowed himself a small smile.

"Thanks Jack"

"No problem Doc.

"What have I told you about calling be Doc?"

"That is was very funny and that I should do it more often" Jack commented slyly.

"I was being sarcastic you Stupid flyboy ape"

"Shut up you two" one of the guards growled at the bickering pair.

"Well that was rude. I don't think much of your peoples manners Doc"

"I know what you mean, stuff up shirts with the lot of them….and Jaaack" the Doctor said in a sweet whining voice

"Yeeees Doc?"

"Stop calling be Doc!" he walked past Jack into the council chamber, his black jacket shining in the harsh light in the center, making the council members sit in shadow, their faces hidden.

"Damn Doc…."the Doctor inserted a glare into that sentence "….tor. My ears are ringing" Jack just saved himself

"Then answer them you stupid ape"

"Oh I walked into that one didn't I?' Jack sighed "but you can talk. Bet your ears could pick up interplanetary radio"

"Oi!"

"Silence!" one of the council members shouted banging a large staff to the floor. The staff was larger than a man, and atop it in gold was the seal of Rassilon.

"What's that? The stick of Rassilon?" Jack asked casually as if they were sat at the kitchen table in the TARDIS drinking tea.

"Staff actually, best not mock it Jack"

"Right, got ya Doc"

"JACK!"

"Sorry Doc"

"Oh I give up" Jack just winked as the Doctor rolled his eyes, the council sat in shock at what had just gone on. Then the Doctor turned to them as if he just noticed they were there.

"Hello!" he said with his huge grin and a little wave of his left hand, Jack tried not to snigger.

"You embarrass yourself Doctor" one voice out of the darkness stated.

"I know, fun isn't it?"

"You fraternize with these lower life forms when it is forbidden, and interfere in thinks that should be left alone. And now we are told one of your pathetic pets has held the Time Vortex it's self. This is preposterous"

"Is it? Not so _pathetic_ to be chosen by the Time Vortex to wipe the Daleks from time and end the Time War we stared" the Doctor replied to the allegations, angry at the assembled council members.

"If this is true the human must be examined."

"No!"

"You are in no position to disagree Doctor"

"I said no" the Doctor was so angry, he seethed at what they had said, examine her? It was just as Galen had warned. "For you see someone has beaten you to it. The Bursar to be exact."

"Then we must hear his findings. Maybe we can adapt……"

"You were not worth saving.." came the Doctor's cold comment. Of disgust to be a part of this race. "You know, I thought you were dead, all of you. I mourned for you, wished I had died with you. Told myself all these things that you were good, and noble, and right. But I realize now I deluded myself, you have learned nothing from this. You sit in the background while worlds die through no fault of their own. You do not stop other beings meddling with lesser races. You see all races lesser than you. Well let me tell you something. Humans are better than you"

"Doctor, now you must be joking. Humans better than us? They do not even have time travel" one council member, sneered.

"That is where you are wrong, you lot have been gone a long time. The Humans have a Time Agency. You see I think you interfered when it suited you, sabotaging their time travel experiments. But with you gone humans have flourished" their was a collective intake of breath.

"That cannot be true" one member gasped.

"It is, the universe has out grown us. And I have out grown you all." All heads turned to the sound of the bell of Rassilon rining, coming from the tower. The bell would only ring when there was great danger to Gallifrey; it had rung only a few times. For example when the Daleks came. "Ah saved by the bell. Now if you excuse me I have to save you lot again, and save my friend"

The Doctor walked past the shocked council, Jack following behind, as the bell became a crescendo.

88888888888888888888

Orlith watched as the Time Vortex ran through the wiring in to the human's pathetic single heart. It was a shame she did not have two, for when they were finished, this one would be a burned out husk. He could have used the other to further his research.

He looked as it filtered through the heart and into the Bursar. The Bursar smiled at the power flowing into him.

"Oh such power, I never dreamed. I can see so much more. So much further than what was, what is, what could be." He was in ecstasy his sight unlimited, unfettered by the restrains of flesh caught by time.

He could see that time was ending for the human, as her body convulsed from the damage it was taking. Oh well.

"STOP!" Orlith turned to see the oncoming storm, and he knew fear. The blaze of hatred in the storms epicenter as his raging eyes took in the form of the convulsing human. The eyes returned to him, and he knew now that the Doctor knew it was by his hand. His instruments cutting flesh.

"You can not stop this Doctor" The Bursar smiled. "Your storm no longer holds power here." They were interrupted as Jack shot his sonic blaster, but it impacted harmlessly onto a shield that had formed.

"Nice try. Oh and look, here comes the vaulted council. How good to see you" The Bursar commented sarcastically as the council entered the room.

"I demand you stop this at once!" Romana ordered

"You must forgive me lady president. But I don't think I will"

"We have to stop this" Romana stated as the Time Vortex flowed. She then saw Orlith, and he was not in the safety of the shield. "Take him," she ordered to her guards, pointing at Orlith as she did so. The Guards restrained him.

"Tell me traitor, how do we stop this?"

"As if I would tell you, my lord will save me"

"You are of no more use"

"But my lord!" Orlith exclaimed, shocked that he had been deserted.

"Sorry mate, but you have just been dumped. So how do we stop this?" the Doctor stood before Orlith, blocking his sight of the bier

"Destroy the bier, or kill the human by destroying the heart" he replied, face looking at the ground.

"Right Doc, with me on destroying the bier?" the Doctor nodded and they began to walk forward. The Bursar was at a week point, his mind closed, focused on holding all the power he was getting. It was now or never.

"You can't. That is blasphemy," the Council member from before shouted. "Stop them"

Jack and the Doctor were restrained once more, fighting to free themselves, to help Rose who continued to writhe in silence.

"What to do my lady?" one guard asked.

"We'll it is obvious you fool, kill the human" the council exclaimed.

"No! She is alive! The bier is just a piece of stone. Romana you can't!" The Doctor raged, trying to get free.

"We have no other choice my lady, we can not destroy Rassilon's body. Who knows what that would do? He who has watched over us for so long. We must kill the human, she is insignificant in comparison"

"How dare you! She is important, she is special. Why did we bring you back? You should have rotted outside time."

"She is not important my lady" the councilman reiterated.

"She is important to me!" the Doctor all but screamed at them. Shocking himself that he had admitted it himself. His eyes locking on Rose's a moment. And through the pain in then he saw love.

"You see my lady. He is corrupted. He learnt nothing from his trial years ago. He has been with the humans too long. He cannot make impartial decisions."

"Very well. Let it be done" Romana said sadly, turning from the scene.

"NO, ROMANA YOU CAN"T!" The Doctor raged, begged. Being set upon by more guards, bringing him to the ground. Pining him.

"She saved you! How can you do this!" Jack tried to help, but was brought down also. As the captain leveled his gun, aiming for Rose's heart.

And the Shot could not drown out the Doctors anguish.

"NOOOO!"

88888888888888888

**"Now!"**

"I come…."

**TBC...**

**KITG:** ooooh, Rosetylerrox is soooooo going to kill me. Please don't kill me lol. Cause if you do you'll never find out how this ends hehehehe.


	9. Chapter 8

KITG: weee, next chapter. Thought I had better finish this before I commit Fan Fiction suicide with the next fic in my brain. I am dying from plot bunnies here.

Chapter 8

The burst of bullet energy sped towards its target. The blue projectile of power would stop life, life so important to one and many. Important to the many she had touched, would touch by her presence. Important to the one who would give his life for her, was his very existence. The calming breeze that held back the storm within.

Time would not allow this life to end, and in its desperation it called on the thing if truly unleashed could destroy the Universe. Make all life stop so only time remained.

So time called upon the darkness hidden in the light, the small kernel that could become the seeds of doom.

As the shot was to reach life, dark death stopped it with a roar of hatred. There in the spirit power stood the Sultarrvec, his eyes red with black lightening across them. Who could deem this was not corporeal, but neither could you see through him. It was if he consumed the light with his darkness. It looked to the bier then to the human, and then to the Doctor. Finally with a roar that could shatter rock it dove at the bier. The alabaster stone, that had withstood the passage of such time since it's creation split like glass. The Time Vortex ripping out and surging through the tower. The bell gave a strangled cry then stilled until only the silence of shock permeated the air. As the resting place of the greatest Time Lord laid in ruin.

The Sultarrvec rose from the remains like black smoke to reform before all assembled, it's lust for destruction not yet sated. Romana stood tall as she confronted the creature before them.

"What have you done? What are you?"

"You know me," it growled.

"I have never seen you before"

"Yes you have, ripped the knowledge from my host body. I should thank you actually. Making him relive his pain gave me power. As his pain and hatred builds it feeds me"

"The Sultarrvec" Romana gasped.

"As to what I am? Some have named me death, others life. But I prefer death" his eyes flashed in sick amusement. "And what I have done. Only as asked, in repayment I will have my revenge on this one" he looked straight at Orlith, the one that had attached his host to the deep scan. The Time Lord that had experimented sedated, placing the Guardian into a coma. It moved, pinning the Time Lord to the wall, crushing and snarling with a sick smile at the quivering form.

"Stop!" Romana commanded.

"I am not the Guardian _My lady_" the Sultarrvec sneered in a sarcastic tone as said 'my lady' "you hold no power over me" he flung Orlith to the ground near the bier before the Bursar "but first"

The Sultarrvec threw the men off of the Doctor and Jack. Then he turned back to Orlith.

"Doctor, activate the neural implant. Kill it" Romana stated, the Sultarrvec locked eyes upon the Doctor, red meeting blue.

"No" the Doctor replied.

"But Doctor"

"No Romana, it is time you opened your eyes to what you have become. A pawn to the council. Demanding I end life for the sake of it. You were not always like this, what happened to your compassion?"

"I…"

"I don't want to hear it. Look at Rose" Romana tried to turn away "LOOK AT HER!" the cold furious voice. Romana looked, seeing the young eyes of a human. So afraid but determined to fight. "How is that any different than what Davros did when he created the Daleks? How is the Bursar any different? He tried to take the Time Vortex into himself so he could destroy you all and meld the paths of time as he saw fit. No I will not kill my friend"

The Sultarrvec nodded to the Doctor, then ripped Orlith apart, devouring all that the Time Lord was. Then he turned on Romana, eyes ablaze.

"Kill me? Now that wasn't very nice," it snarled.

"Sultarrvec. I command you to return where you belong. You have done enough" The Sultarrvec whipped his head round to the form of the Doctor.

"Because you have spared me, I owe you a boon. I will return for now…but next time" his eyes glinted at Romana. Then the Sultarrvec disappeared as smoke on the wind.

The Doctor walked towards the form of Rose, her rasping breath now echoing round the large room.

"Oh Rose…"

"You can fix her right Doc?" Jack asked in a quiet voice

"I don't know"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" the scream of anger near hysterical as the Bursar awoke to find his plan laid to waste.

"Bursar, you will turn yourself over for trial"

"I think not" he put his hand out and time flew from his hands, no longer the pure gold but tainted black. The Members of the council wither and turned to dust as their regeneration were moved forward to the end.

"Yes, I have the power. The Universe is mine to shape, to untie the threads of time" the Bursar laughed at his victory

"No. I said I would stop you. And I will" the Doctor replied, making the Bursar focus on him. "Jack get Rose and look after her"

"No I'm not going leave you here Doc. Besides Rose would never forgive me. We'll wait for you" Jack replied, hugging Rose close to him, careful of what they had done to her. The Doctor felt humbled in the faith they both placed in him. Rose's eyes were telling him she shared Jacks decision to wait.

"You will die Doctor!" the Bursar screamed, building the Time Vortex around him and directing it like a storms wave towards the Doctor. Time froze and sneezed as it swirled around the Doctor. But the vortex did nothing to him.

"What?" the Bursar exclaimed. "How…."

"_Do you truly think we would harm our champion?" _ All turned to Rose, her eyes swirling with gold

"Rose?"

_"Yes, and more. We have been called many things. But Rose Tyler deemed us Bad Wolf"_

"No, you are mine, MINE to control!" The Bursar raged, sending wave after wave at the Doctor. But again it did nothing. "How can this be? It is you, the pathetic human!"

888888888888888888

The Bursar turned all his anger on the body of Rose, but the Doctor got in its way. The Doctor's face radiated pure anger and hatred; he looked at this man like a Dalek. The Time Vortex crested round the Doctor, then it waited, a swirl of blue and red mixed with gold.

"It is your time" the Doctor said, his voice quiet, for even in his anger he was sorry one of his kind had fallen so far.

"NO THE VORTEX IS MINE!" the Bursar tried to deny the inevitability of time.

"Then become one with the Vortex" The Doctor whipped out his hand towards the Bursar, and the Vortex surged forward. The Bursar screamed, the black vortex that had been tainted by him surged gold as it was made pure by the Doctor. Then time moved forward, the Bursar aged and became silent dust.

The Vortex returned to the broken tomb, the shards of alabaster stone returning to the bier until finally with a blinding flash the tomb of Rassilon was restored, unmarred by all that had passed.

All stood there a moment, blinking in the red light as Gallifrey's sun rose over the horizon. Shocked that it had ended.

But Jack's voice would awaken all,

"Rose….Rose!" Jack was kneeled beside her, holding her in his arms. None had seen when the Vortex had left her, none had seen her eyes slowly close. The Doctor rushed over pressing his fingers to her neck. Feeling her failing pulse.

"Jack, help me" between them they gently picked up her broken form and carried her down the tower. Outside was an anti-grav sled that Romana and the council had arrived in. Romana followed them in shock; Jack helped her into the sled giving her a sympathetic look.

The Doctor pushed the craft to its limits in his need to get Rose to the medical wing. The craft nearly mowing down others as it raced through the alabaster streets, kissed by the morning red sun as it rose. It was as if it was bleeding with Rose, showing nothing but death in its anger. They carried Rose into the medical wing, the Doctor sparing a glance at Galen, still asleep in his bed knowing nothing that had passed. The Doctor knew that if he had been awake he would have killed all that had harmed the women he had come to see as his little sister

They worked for hours on Rose's form. Mending all that had been done to her. The marks of her ordeal were gone from her skin. But the Doctor feared for her mind, she had been gutted, and experimented on while awake and if that wasn't enough she had the Vortex siphoned through her. He was glad, for it seemed the Vortex had decided to heal her of its touch. For her cells were not degrading, not burning up from the Vortex.

Now the Doctor was sat beside her, her hand in his own as she dreamed her dreams or nightmares. Jack was asleep on a couch to the side; to give him credit he had been awake for a long time helping the Doctor with Rose. The Doctor would let no one else close to her, to touch her. Seeming over protective. But could you blame him? After his own kind had wanted to study Rose after they found out she held the time Vortex. No he would not let them have the chance top get near her, to prod her for their own gain.

The Doctor became aware of a change in breathing in the room, he looked over to the form of Galen, to see his eyes blinking open, squinting in the bright light. His eyes being closed for so long had become over sensitive to the light. He groaned and placed his hand over his eyes.

"Ow, what the hell did I drink?" he mumbled. But then he shot up with a growl, as his eyes flashed dangerously. "The Bursar" Galen glanced round and saw the Doctor by Rose's side.

"Oh no.." he got up from his bed and walked over, locking his eyes with the Doctors, seeing the horror and fear in the Doctor's gaze. "Oh…old friend" Galen came up and placed a comforting hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Bout time you woke up" the Doctor commented quietly. Eyes returning to Rose's face.

"What happened?"

"I should have listened to you, they…..they _gutted_ her, cut her open. And she was awake Galen, she felt everything" The Doctor whispered with such anger.

"By Rassilon, I didn't think they would go that far. Tests yes…but that" Galen stroked Rose's cheek, not missing the Doctor tense in protectiveness.

The Doctor filled Galen in on all that happened, telling him all to the smallest detail. Galen stood by the Doctor's side, his hand never leaving the Doctors shoulder giving his old friend comfort.

The day wore on and Rose showed no sign of waking. Jack did though; the event brought a momentary smile to the Doctors face. When one moment Galen was by his side the next he was on the floor with an "oof" with Jack then proceeding to give him a kiss on the lips

"Ack, Jack! Get off!" Galen got up and brushed himself down. "What was that for?"

"Well, I thought you wasn't going to wake up" Jack replied, his eyes full of concern. The bravado that he usually had stripped away.

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because I have seen what a forced deep mind scan can do" Jacks eyes darkened as old memories played behind his eyes.

Galen had no answer for him, but all thoughts left them as a voice broke the moment

"_Doctor?_" Came the gasped question from Rose…..

**TBC…….**


	10. Chapter 9

KITG: sorry for the wait for this chap. I became part of the Summer Solstice Fic Exchange on Time&chips. For which I was challenged to write a Doctor Who Story containing Angst, Death and drama. Unfortunately I could not post this on FanFiction because of it's NC-17 rating. For the Fact it dealt with rape. If you would like to read this fic called "The Puppet Master" it can be found on www(.)Whofic(.)com. My pen name on there is KITG22.

Guardian to Gallifrey Chapter 9

"_Doctor…?" _ All three turned to the weak female voice that came from the bed. The Doctor was there in an instant, grasping her hand as an anchor for them both. Jack and Galen looking over each of his shoulders. Galen to the right and Jack to the left.

"I'm here Rose" the Doctor cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"What happened? Did we win?" she asked, voice broken and harsh.

"Yeah we did. What do you remember?"

"Them hurting me" she began to cry as her memories resurfaced "then being in the tower again. You were there Jack, and we were going to wait for you Doctor.." her face screwed up in concentration and confusion as she could remember no more after that. "That's all I can remember"

"It's okay, don't worry about it sweetheart. How do you feel?" Jack asked softly, his handsome smile putting her at ease.

"Bit sore. But okay I guess" she replied, then she saw Galen " Galen! You're awake!" she reached out a hand to him. He came forward and clasp it in his own.

"Yeah, woke up not too long ago. Seems I missed all the fun" he gave one of his rare smiles. Though since traveling with the Doctor after being a slave for so long. The smiles were slowly becoming less rare.

"Wouldn't call it fun.." She replied, eyes downcast.

"No…neither would I" Galen stroked her hair in comfort, and then looked to the Doctor before speaking. "We're going to let you get some rest. I know how annoying I can be"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not" her voice now sounding a little annoyed. The Doctor hid his smile, as he knew where this was leading

"See?" he looked smug. "So me and Jack are going for a walk" He kissed Rose on her forehead then placed a hand on the Doctors shoulder which the Doctor placed his own hand upon for a moment in thanks. Then Galen made for the door, Jack went over to Rose and also kissed on her forehead.

"See you later sweet heart" then followed Galen from the room with one last wave.

Rose and the Doctor sat in silence a moment, only the sounds of the various medical equipment ticking over accompanied by the rhythmic sighs of air that was their breath disturbed the quiet room.

"I'm sorry Rose." The Doctors voice finally broke the silence between them,

"Sorry? For what?" Rose asked confused.

"For getting you into this. For what the Bursar did, for how my people treated you" he sighed, as the anger at himself lay just below the surface.

"But that wasn't your fault. You didn't know they were going to do that to me" Rose tried to defend him as always.

"No Rose, I knew their nature. Why do you think I travel the universe? Not because I thought they were gone. But because I always traveled. I couldn't stand their no-interference laws when we could help. We could stop the aliens invading without the races even knowing we were there but still they did nothing. So I stole the TARDIS…."

"You stole the TARDIS?" Rose exclaimed with a giggle.

"Oi, I'll have you know I saved her. She was old even then. They were going to decommission her. They would have taken her from the shell of the TARDIS and place her into the Matrix so her knowledge could be accessed. Be she wouldn't be free." He smiled thinking back when he had taken the old girl. Bonding almost instantly, feeling her joy at not having to return to the Matrix

"Matrix? Like the movie?" Rose asked.

"Hardly, The Matrix is like….well like a huge super computer that holds the knowledge of us and various things in the universe. All TARDISes come from this. And return when they become obsolete. Our TARDIS is a type-40. All TARDISes are connected to the Matrix, so they can search for any information they might need." He explained. Not noticing he had said _'Our' _ TARDIS.

"So you traveled?" she prompted for him to continue the story. He had never opened up like this. She supposed having his world back had taken some of the darkness from him. Though the way his people acted couldn't have helped

"Yeah, I left this place. And have been traveling ever since. I came back when the war started. Romana called me. We used to be friends." He looked out the window sadly. Only to look back at Rose when she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I think you still are Doctor. And you are not to blame. You are not responsible for the actions of your race. Just like I'm not responsible for mine. As long as you act like you, and not how some other dictates, then….it's not your fault" she smiled at him, the bright smile that lit up the room and he found his hearts missing a beat. How could this young human be able to hold back the darkness? And show him how he was carrying too much blame on his shoulders. Then the image of her, open to the air, gutted like a fish made him take a firm grip on her hand.

"I don't deserve you Rose Tyler. Not after this. I should have stayed with you, protected you" Rose tugged on his hand and he looked up to see had made a space for him on the bed. The bed had been the size of a double bed anyway, with her form looking so small in the center. When she had been unconscious he had been so afraid, her looking so small, so broken. So he did not think twice about laying on the bed beside her. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest so she could hear the double beat of his hearts.

"You can't protect me all the time Doctor. We both know this. I knew it when I joined you. I have told you before. I wouldn't change it for the world." She felt his arms tighten around her as the hug conveyed the gratitude he felt for her. Then his hand was on her chin, angling her face so they could lock eyes.

"Stay with me?" he pleaded in a small whisper. And Rose's heart stopped, was he asking what she thought he was asking? So Rose gave the only reply she could ever give him.

"Always" then his lips were upon hers, soft and full of emotion. And she knew that what she had said was right. She wasn't sure how she knew. But she would be with him always. Until the end of his days, not hers.

8888888888

Jack followed Galen outside and into the sunlight, in the height of the day the sun more of a pale red. Around the Time Lords went about their business, some still giving filthy looks at Galen but he ignored them.

"Why do to take that Galen?" Jack suddenly asked as they came upon the market place

"Take what?" he looked at Jack; shocked to her the anger in the young mans voice.

"That, how they look at you! You saved them and they look at you as if you are not worth anything."

"Jack, don't judge the race by those you have met. They believe what the council tells them. For the council has looked after Gallifrey well for so long, they have no reason to question it. But the trouble with Time Lords is they tend to stagnate. With the council gone. Perhaps they will start thinking for themselves." Galen continued to walk on, just enjoying the day. For he knew now he would not stay, and he also knew they would be leaving soon. Once the Doctor was finished with Romana.

"So what you going to do Galen?" Jack seemed nervous…which was unlike him.

"Okay Jack. Spit it out, what's wrong with you?" Galen stopped to face the human before that usually was bright and confident. Now he seemed as nervous as someone on there first date.

"Galen….I've…look I've been all over the place. And been with a lot of people. Some I can remember. Other's I can't, I haven't told you about some of my past. Was never sure why I opened up so much to the Doctor and Rose," Galen smiled at this.

"Yeah, they can do that to you"

"I've lost two years of my life Galen. The Time Agency took them from me and I don't know why. So I can't be sure when I say this. But….." he seemed to faltered, "I've never felt…home anywhere, or felt a strong connection with anyone"

"Jack, you going soft?" Galen looked at him, with some understanding.

"No…it's just when they did that deep mind scan on you and.."

"You don't want to get involved with me Jack. I am far to broken for anyone" Jack looked up shocked at this. Galen had moved a few steps away, looking to the Tower in the distance.

"Maybe I can fix you" jack replied slyly, only to receive a slight disgusted look. "Sorry, can't help it sometimes"

"I can't be fixed Jack. I'm not something you can glue back together. I am not worth your time Jack" he replied sadly his hood hiding the expressions on his face. Jack walked up, placing his hand on Galen's shoulder.

"Please let me try" Galen looked down at him, could he open himself once more? He had never been given the chance to love. His life lived for him by the oath he made so long ago. He growled low, his heart telling him to take the leap of faith. His mind reminding him of all the hurt and betrayal.

"No Jack, you have no idea how close I am to the edge. How I long to end the life that is not mine, at lest then I would have the choice. But still I am bound by the symbol of my people. But now not bound by a race, or a lord. But a mere human child who I will outlive yet the promise will remain. So I have to keep my promise not to end my life!" he moved from the comforting touch of Jacks hand.

"Galen…" Jack tried again.

"Jack. Just……let me get used to this. I have wanted to end this for so long. It will take me time to want to live" with that Galen walked from Jack. He watched him a moment, before with a sigh Jack ran to catch up.

"Do I have a hope?" Jack asked quietly.

"There is always hope" Galen whispered back. With a small smile Jack and Galen continued their walk. Jack realised they were heading to the Panapticon to where the President no doubt resided.

"Where are we going Galen?" Though Jack could guess their destination.

"I need to speak with the president" he replied darkly

They walked through the grand hallways, other muttering things just on the edge of Jack's hearing. But from the look on Galen's face he could hear all. He looked down at Jack, seeing the man giving dark looks at all the Murmuring Time Lords. Even if Jack could not hear what they were saying, he could tell it was not good.

"They are saying I should be punished for Destroying Rassilon's tomb, never mind that it's now fixed. Um…some are whispering about the Doctor….and some are talking about what to have for dinner" he finished with a smile a Jack.

"You should tell them…" Jack was righteous anger for Galen. He took a step forward to tell all of Galen. Of what he had done for them, but he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the gold eyes that lay in the darkness of his hood.

"No Jack. They will believe what they will, and in truth I do not care what they believe, what they think. Those I do care already know the truth, the Doctor, Rose, You, and my Lord Rassilon. The rest are of no importance to me. If they think they can wound me with their whispers they are sadly mistaken. I have been shouted at by my own race, shouts of betrayal and murder. These little whispers mean nothing to me" the Dark glint in his eyes flickered into being then fled the light.

They entered the chamber of the council, all chairs empty bar the form of Romana sat in the president chair. She looked so small for a change, her beliefs now broken. Romana looked up as they entered, eyes locking on the Guardian.

"Come to admonish me Guardian?" She asked quietly.

"Hardly, My lady. I actually came to see if you are all right" Romana's head shot up shocked, the Guardian had every right to rave, to turn his back on them all. And from the look on the humans face, he thought the same

"But…why Guardian?"

"I would be lying if I said I had much compassion left. But I think the Doctor will rant enough for the both of us. No, I was just curios as to what you will do now?" he asked, his gold eyes boring into hers. She knew then that it was not just the Guardian, but also the Time Vortex itself that wanted to know.

"I don't know. Should I reform the council after it fell so far?" she walked towards the Guardian to stand before him, her from small compared to his height. "Or should I rule alone?"

"You don't want to become a Pythia, I would not let you. I think you should reform the council. But instead of those with high background have a mix. The council is for all the people of Gallifrey. It's time they all had a voice in the council" he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What of you Guardian? Now that you have fulfilled your oath..what will you do?" she asked him kindly. Grateful for his words of kindness.

"I don't know. I am not blind to what they think of me right now. So I cannot stay here. There is something inside me that has no place here. No place anywhere in fact" he seemed to think about that, as if he realised something. When he spoke next it was more to himself than to those in the room. "If I'm smart I would go far away. Far from anyone I care for. There may come a time I will hurt them if I don't leave.."

"Oh no. Don't think that!" Jack was there; hands on his face making him meet his eyes. "You will stay with us"

Galen looked at Jack's eyes. Seeing the conviction there and he knew he had lost the fight. There may come a day when he would not be able to hold the darkness at bay.

And that day he knew the Doctor would have to activate the chip inside his head and end his life.

"Perhaps I shall." He gave a half smile in the darkness of his hood.

"Guardian. I know I have no right to ask this of you. But will you continue the oath and watch over us?" Romana asked bowing before him in respect. But this ignited Jacks anger.

"Your right, you have no right to ask him that! After how you treated him!" how dare they? He could not get his head round it. " He sacrificed his world, his people for you!"

"Seems you have a guardian" Romana said with a small smile.

"Everyone needs a Guardian once in a while. Even me." He laid a restraining hand on Jacks shoulder. "I will watch over Gallifrey. But understand this," Galen's eyes became dark, his presence the full power he wielded. "I will only come if Gallifrey itself is in danger, not for the little things you get yourselves into. You must deal with them on your own; it is about time you took responsibility for your action. I answer to Rassilon and whatever president is in charge alone. I will not be a tool for the council"

"I understand. Thank you"

Galen started to walk towards the doorway. It was time to leave; he could see Jack could not understand his decision to keep protecting Gallifrey. But the truth of it was, it was all he knew. He had been doing it for so long he did not know what else to do, it was the constant, the comfort, the unchanging principle. So they left the chamber of Rassilon and walked back towards the medical wing.

"Galen…Wh" but Galen cut him off.

"I don't expect you to understand Jack. But I am happy to keep protecting Gallifrey. I cannot judge the people by the acts of a few. Besides, the Universe needs the Time Lords." The medical wing was before them, through the door was the Doctor and Rose.

"You're right, I don't understand. But you do what you have to." They both stopped short when they could see into the room. They grinned at each other to see the Doctor kissing Rose. "Bout time" Jack whispered to Galen. They both sneaked in, looking at them both. Then Jack and Galen got a wicked gleam in their eyes.

"Awwww. What a cute couple!" they both exclaimed. Nearly dissolving into a fit of giggles when the Doctor nearly catapulted off the bed.

"Well Rosie, glad to see you feeling better" Jack came up to her, to kiss her on the forehead again. She cuffed him playfully on his arm for calling her Rosie.

"Finally admitted it old friend?" Galen asked, leaning against the wall.

"I admit nothing" the Doctor replied, trying not to look embarrassed. "Where have you two been?"

"Oh you know, walked the market, enjoyed the view. Talked to Romana" that caught the Doctors attention.

"You talked to her?" Galen nodded in acknowledgement.

"She had the audacity to ask Galen to keep protecting Gallifrey" Jack almost snarled, the Doctor locked his blue eyes on Galen's golden gaze.

"What did you say?"

"I said I would" the Doctor was not sure how to feel about that. "You should have said no, should never come back her. Think I should leave and never return, after what they have done to Rose" he was getting angry again.

"No Doctor, you can't. Not just for me." Rose said from the bed. "You've just got your home back, you can't turn your back on it. They are your people."

"She is right old friend, be glad you can have your world back. You know what it felt like when you thought they were gone." They could tell Galen had dropped into a dark mood again. "Enjoy the world, if not the people"

"You're right. But I have had enough of this visit. Galen, Jack. Will you take Rose to the TARDIS? I need to have a chat with Romana"

"I want to stay with you" Rose reached out her hand towards him, which he took between his own.

"No Rose, I have to see her alone. And you're not well enough yet. You're body has had a shock and needs to rest. I want you safe" he caressed her cheek, his quick smile on his face.

"Okay" Galen came forward and gently lifted her from the bed, her weight nothing to him. She put her arm around his neck, while her other and was still grasped in the Doctors; she tugged his hand to bring him closer. He leaned forward to kiss her gently, a brief kiss of parting.

"I'll see you all back at the TARDIS" the Doctor turned and walked from the room towards the Panapticon.

**TBC…..**

KITG: Right, think one more chapter and Epilogue to go. Gah, I have the next fic with these four in my mind already. But one at a time: ) please R&R. See you in time:)


	11. Chapter 10

KITG:YAY….the last full chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the ride so far. And don't worry. This won't be the last we see of Galen. I already have the next 2 stories planned out in my head. So. But with my house move drawing near I may go quiet. I will probably go insane for the week I move will be the weekend of the first of the Two-part last Ep. I'll be off the Internet for at least 10 days. I'm going to have a lot of catching up to do. So pity me **sob**

Chapter 10 

A Time Lord walked with angered purpose. His black jacket catching the sunlight giving it a blood red hew. Some bowed before him, their champion, the oncoming storm that held the darkness at bay. Those that had been in the shadow of the council paid him no attention at all. The Guards opened the door to the Presidents main room. Inside sat Romana, the large window that took up most of the wall to the right showing the view of Gallifrey, the bright red son and the rivers of Mobius reaching towards the horizon.

Romana was sat at her desk; he robes pooling around her seat, the rich reds and gold's. She was looking though documents by the look of it, probably trying to set up the council again. She looked up at him, eyes afraid but resigned to what was about to pass.

"Doctor"

"Lady President" he replied coldly

"How is your young friend?" That my have not been the best way to open the conversation, but there was no other way this was going to go anyway.

"So you actually care? Well that is surprising as seen as you ordered her to be shot" He leaned against the wall in shadow, his voice sarcastic and sharp, only the cold blue of his eyes glinted in her direction.

"I had no choice, to destroy…."

"Oh please, you should hear yourself. You hold a piece of stone above life? You have fallen far Romana. Tell me, would you have put this stone above Adric? Or perhaps above the life of your friends in E-space?" Romana could not give answer to this. "Didn't think so. Tell me Romana, why would you Value Rose's life so low?"

"I had to weigh all options Doctor, I realise I acted rashly, and you were right. I have been in councils shadow too long." She admitted.

"Are you looking for forgiveness from me Romana? Because if you are I don't think you are going to get it."

"But surly Doctor, to have Gallifrey back.." Romana tried to appease him, tried to get a measure of this Doctor. He was so different, broken somehow.

"That it is better? That I should be thankful? Oh Romana, I hope to Rassilon you never have to go through what I did, what you yourself put on my shoulders. To press that button. To end life on such a scale"

"But you didn't Doctor, we are alive"

"You forget so soon. I have killed, it may not have been my planet but the blood of an entire race is on my hand" his voice dripped with distain. At himself and her. "Yes I can now again feel you in my mind, but others scream to be heard."

"The Guardians. I am sorry for them, for Galen. He talked with me, actually gave me compassion and vowed to continue his oath. I know it is more than we deserve" she walked to the window with a sigh.

"Your right, we don't. Galen is better than he knows" The Doctor said with a fond smile.

"Will you not stay Doctor? To help us?" Romana asked.

"Oh no. As always I have had enough of the looks and Judgments, I will go, and do what I always do before I think any lesser of my people than I already do. This has not been home for me for a long time." He looked over the landscape himself taking in all the beauty and ignoring the bad he knew it hid.

"Time I went to check on Rose and got back" he began to walk towards the exit not gazing at Romana, in all the time he had been in the room with her he had hardly gazed at her except in that moment in the shadows.

"And what about us Doctor?" she dared to ask, were they still friends. In an instant he was in front of her and she realised he had been keeping the anger in check. But now it was unleashed.

"Don't you dare ask me that, Rose does not blame you even says we are still friends. But with that order, to end her life you broke the ties. I used to have so much forgiveness. But all the forgiveness in the universe is not enough were she is concerned. Rule you little empire wisely Romana, for I will be watching and if I deem it wrong, I can end it with a word" Romana shrunk back from his rage. He looked at her a moment before he walked swiftly from his friend.

88888888

Jack opened the door to the TARDIS as Galen carried Rose gently in his arms, by now she had rested her head on his shoulder, and snuggled into the crook of his neck her head now somewhat hidden by his hood. They passed the console, the TARDIS humming in welcome to them all and concern for Rose. They carried on through the ship to her room, Jack pealing back the light pink sheets so Galen could lay her softly in the center. Then Jack replaced the covers as Galen took a step back.

"Okay Rosie?" Jack asked as he sat beside her.

"Yeah thanks guys." She smiled at them.

"I'll go and make us a cup of tea. You stay and keep her company" Galen said as he walked from the room with a swish of his black robe like garment. Jack cuddled up beside Rose, the large bed easy able to hold him comfortable and still able to have another the other side of Rose. It was then, safe inside the TARDIS surrounded by the people she trusted with her soul that she finally broke down.

"Oh Jack, I was so scared.." Jack brought her close to him, hugging her tightly. As she sobbed against him, body wracking sobs that broke his heart and made his blood boil at the thought of those that had done this to her. He stroked her hair and rocked her, murmuring that he was here, that no one would hurt her here. The sobbing slowed and they looked over to see two cups of tea had appeared on the bedside table. One with a Rose upon it, and one with "I'm handsome, and I know it" on the side of it, they felt the engines of the TARDIS start up.

"Think the Doctor's back" Jack said casually. "From the fact that the cups of tea appeared, think Galen's gone to check on him."

"You think he's alright Jack?" Rose asked quietly, wiping her eyes on the sleeve on the gown she was wearing.

"Who the Doctor or Galen?"

"The Doctor"

"Yeah, let Galen have a little chat with him. Him and Galen have been friends for a long time, then enemies, and then friends again. Think he's the best to talk to him right now. I know…we need…ICE CREAM" with that Jack ran from the room, Rose giggling at his antics.

88888

Galen had been making the tea when the TARDIS gave him a mental prod and he looked over to see the Doctors cup had appeared with the other three. He must be back. So he put some tea in the cup, making it how the Doctor liked it from years of experience…..and complaints.

"TARDIS, take these two to Rose and Jack, please. No not that one!" he growled when his cup disappeared instead of Jacks. It promptly re-appeared while Jacks went. He picked up his and the Doctors cup, he headed to the console room. Inside the warm green light pulsed with life and welcome. The safest place in the universe……unless it was landing then it felt like a washing machine. The Doctor was by the console as normal, setting coordinates to get the great time craft to move.

Galen walked up; the Doctor wasn't paying any attention. So how best to get his attention? Galen thought for a moment…..then kicked him.

"Oi! What was that for?" he exclaimed hopping around with one leg brought up to his chest as he rubbed his shin.

"Tea" Galen just said as he held out the cup.

"You kicked me for that! Why couldn't you just say "Here great and fantastic Doctor is your Tea" instead of kicking me" he complained but took the tea nonetheless. Galen took a sip of his tea, and then sprayed it out across the room in disgust.

"Oh thanks TARDIS, yeah bring my cup back with his tea in it!" he snarled at the console, to which he got an indignant beep in return. He looked up at the Doctors confused face "never mind"

The Doctor walked over to the chair by the console and sat upon it, the chair dipped a little under the weight. He nursed his tea in his hand as he gazed at the console. Galen could see his mind was elsewhere. The dark thoughts playing across his blue eyes

"So, how did it go?" Galen asked finally, gold eyes watching the form of his old friend

"It could have gone better"

"What did you do?"

"Oh said a few home truths, I can't believe she expected me to forgive her so quickly" he said darkly, eyes swirling.

"She is used to the previous incarnations of you Doctor. But we are both growing old, and people change" Galen said in a dark voice of his own, he used to have compassion. But all he had now was given to his family, to Rose, Jack, The Doctor and Mizariah. He also knew now that the Sultarrvec was growing stronger. He was not so sure now that if someone pushed him, taunted him that he would be able to hold himself back from harming them.

"After what they did to Rose, they expect me to stay, to help.."

"Is that what she asked?" Galen seemed shocked that she had asked him that, even the old incarnations of the Doctor would have said no, their hearts out in space not on the home soil of his planet.

"Near enough." He downed the last of the tea, placing the cup on the console, it promptly disappeared. Most probably back to the kitchen. "It's good to be back in the Vortex"

"The TARDIS is happy, being linked back to the Matrix no doubt. Should have stayed" Galen said off hand, stroking the console and having the TARDIS version of a purr returned.

"Really?" the Doctor exclaimed, seeming shocked.

"Not permanently, but we both know the old girl could use a few parts only found there" The Doctor glared at him.

"You couldn't have told me before we moved?"

"Well I thought the great-fantastic-Doctor would know this. Obviously I was wrong" Galen tried not to laugh as he walked over to the fast return switch and pressed it. The TARDIS re-materialized on Gallifrey. "Tell you what, you go and see Rose. Me and Jack will get the parts"

"Why, what's wrong with Rose?" The Doctor asked shocked.

"Nothing, but I think she would rather have you near than Jack and me. Come on" Galen and the Doctor walked down the hallways of the TARDIS to Roses room. Inside Jack and Rose were sharing a tub of Ben&Jerry's Phish food Ice cream. It was a serene moment and not for the first time he thank the universe for Jack.

"You two enjoying my ice cream" he said casually, both seemed to jump in guilt.

"Don't see your name on it Doc" Jack replied smugly.

"Look on the back" Jack turned the tub round. There on the back was a note "the Doctors ice cream, hands or tentacles off"

"How did you miss that Jack?" Galen asked having a fair idea the TARDIS had just put it on there.

"I….I'm sure it wasn't the before.." he looked a little confused.

"Come on Jack, we're going shopping" Jack passed the tub to Rose, kissed her on the forehead he reached down to take a swig of his tea. Downing it in one go. He promptly gagged.

"What? Galen you know I like more sugar than that!"

"I know, I got yours. You sure that was tea? Not Sugar water pretending to be Tea?" The walked out into the hallways and out of earshot. The Doctor stood there grinning.

"What was that about?" Rose asked as he replaced Jack at her side.

"Oh, think the TARDIS swapped their tea round. And you know how many sugars Jacks has" he opened his arms and she went into his embrace.

"You okay Doctor?" Rose tilted her head to look in his eyes

"I should be asking you that" he replied, stroking her hair.

"I feel better. Jack and Galen looked after me." She replied with a smile "I think Galen is getting better too"

"You may be right"

"What now Doctor?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, confused by her tone. As if she was afraid.

"Are you going to have to take me home?"

"No! What made you think that?"

"Thought your people might make you. Galen told me what happened to your second self" She snuggled against him, now knowing that he wasn't going to leave her.

"Ah, that was a long time ago. They have had a few humans live on Gallifrey since then so don't worry Rose Tyler. You are not going anywhere." He tightened the hug. Then Rose yawned, the Doctor smiled "go to sleep Rose"

"Will you stay?" she asked she got more comfortable

"I won't go anywhere" he shrugged off his jacket, and then laid down beside her, she snuggled up to him. She rested her head on his cheat, comforted by his double pulse. Slowly she drifted off under the Doctors watchful gaze. Then to his surprise he felt tired himself. The worry finally taking the energy from his body, he sighed in contentment as his eyes closed and he joined her in sleep.

8888888888888888888

Epilogue to follow… 

KITG: hehehe, there we go just the Epilogue to do now :)


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

The TARDIS stood on the green hills, Blue sky broken by three pale moons framing the scene. The Doors to the TARDIS were wide open, the comforting hum flowing out to great the sweet smelling air. Broken only occasionally by a few swear words alternating between English and Gallifreyian.

Rose sat under the shade of Galen, who was laid comfortably in the grass, his wing acting like an umbrella for her. She lay against his side, feeling his rhythmic breathing and deep thud of his powerful heart. Before her shining in the sun where great spires made of different colored glass, the grass and vines growing about them as they were left to grow wild.

Right in front of them was some smaller glass spires, in blue; red and green around a pure clear one that was a little taller than the rest. All over the place were symbols that seemed somewhat familiar to her. The symbol of a dragon before a sun.

Jack and Galen had gone to get the parts for the TARDIS while her and the Doctor slept. The Doctor had woken some time later as the TARDIS engines had started up, he had gone to check and returned to say Galen was taking them somewhere nice to rest while he put the new parts in to the TARDIS. So Galen had carried her out to the bright morning, then turning into his true form before lying down so she could be comfortable. So Jack and the Doctor were inside fixing the old girl.

"Galen?"

"Hmm?" he opened one eye, the red pupil regarding her.

"What are those glass tower things?" Galen looked where she was pointing, the three small spires around the large clear glass one.

"They are…musical art" he replied looking at them.

"Musical art?" Rose asked, how could they be musical?

"Yeah, you know those fancy clocks you have on earth, that move and play a tune at certain times?"

"Yeah"

"It's like that"

"What did it play?" She looked back at the spires.

"Depended on the mood, hymns of faith, songs of woe, ode's to the king"

"I wonder if they still work" she mused.

"They should, my people made it to last, as a link to our home world" Galen got up and walked to the spires, he looked down at the base of the spire, rummage around a bit and stepped back. Then he hit the central spire with his tail, there was a sweet resounding note as the crystal rung. Then Galen walked back to Rose as the spires all began to light up in sequence. Atop the clear spire a beautiful dragon appeared. The scales a rich emerald, the dragon began to sing in a sweet female tone.

"Ku yun kin tooor 

_Ku yu ku your_

_Ku yun kin tooorr_

_Ku yu kun yourrr._

_Ku yun Ku yun kin tarrr_

Ku you yun kin tar" 

The song continued, a lamenting tone that made you feel serene then sad. It was sung like a hymn, long held notes in sweet refrain. Galen had curled back round Rose, his head on his forepaws, eyes closed. She saw his head angle to one side as if listening.

"Jack and the Doctor are coming, with food and drink I shouldn't guess" sure enough Jack came into view carrying a try of sandwiches and a jug of drink. The Doctor stopped by Galen's head as he looked up at the hologram. The last line of the song faded away as the spires became silent once more.

"You okay Galen?" The Doctor asked, sitting by Rose under the shade of Galen's wing. Jack sitting the other side of her.

"I'm fine. It's just a song" he yawned, his sharp teeth flashing in the sun.

"What did it mean, the TARDIS didn't translate it"

"It's the one about faith. That the home world will shine bright and last forever," Galen laughed. "Shows what they knew"

The Doctor reached over and started to scratch Galen just above the eye ridge while. With his other hand he reached for a sandwich. Galen's tail began to twitch as he angled his head into the scratch. Looking like a dog whom has his ear scratched.

"Ohh…that's unfair" Galen moaned.

"Want me to stop?" The Doctor asked, with an evil grin.

"….no" Rose laughed as the Doctor scratched the ridge harder, making Galen's leg twitch.

"Who's a big old doggie?" the Doctor purred in that childish voice. Which was silenced as Galen's left forepaw pinned him to the floor.

"I wonder if the Doctor is Ticklish…what do you think Rose?" Galen asked, winking at Rose.

"Lets find out" Rose replied with a grin.

The Doctor howled for mercy as he was tickled, pinned secure under Galen's forepaw. Once they got their breath back, Rose was secure in the Doctors arms, while Jack rested against Galen's head.

"What happened to them all Galen?" Jack asked all of a sudden.

"Oh they abandoned this outpost when the Time War started, they retreated behind the shield. To wait it out I guess, I was pretty out of it by that point. I'm actually surprised no one has found this place yet" he mused stretching like a cat.

"Well, the TARDIS is ready to go, sounding better than ever. So, shall we?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, but can we do something first?" Rose asked, looking to Galen.

"What?"

"Galen, can I have a ride?" she smiled. Galen laughed before couching down so the three of them could get on. Then with a leap and a deep beat of his wings he took to the sky, flying over the small city. Through the glass towers which would have been home to his race, his form reflecting off their surfaces. The three on his back laughed and called out, enjoying the wind and speed, the view stretching out as the sun set, the three moons turning pink.

The friends would stand tall and be as one. Any one of them would lay down their life for the others. The Doctor smiled, he finally had a family that wasn't going to try and kill him or banish him for who he was. So they returned home, the TARDIS singing and preening as her new components hummed. She left this place of old memories. To continue their travels.

888888888888

The shadow watched the TARDIS disappear, how dare he come here of all places. The Shadow moved and walked into the fast falling night, they would meet their fate soon……

KITG: well that is the end of this story in the series. But don't worry we will see the four again. Here is a little taster.

The screeching behind the bulkhead became louder as the monsters tried to get through, already Jack could see the thick metal door buckling, the scratch marks giving was as the claws broke through.

"We'll be okay Rosie" Jack assured the blonde as she held the 6 year old. She looked at her pocket as her phone rang. "Doctor?"

"Galen's coming Rose, just hang on." Came his voice over the phone.

"They are getting through, the door won't hold. What are they Doctor?"

"The Krill" Jack replied as the door gave way.


End file.
